Nadie nos vencerá
by tony kvar
Summary: los días se suceden, con ellos una pequeña evolución. Poco a poco los dos prometidos se van acercando, no hay tantas peleas aunque sigue habiendolas. Los dos prometidos se unen por lo que quieren, aunque para ello, se deban enfretar al mundo.
1. Todo cambiará

**1º. TODO CAMBIARÁ**.

.

Una cosa era segura, el aburrimiento ya no formaba parte de su vida. Durante años se había sentido sola, aunque sus dos hermanas le hacían compañía, ella se sintió sola… sola hasta que llegó él. El chico cambió por completo su vida, ese imbécil la insultaba, se reía de ella, la menospreciaba… pero estaba a su lado cuando la necesitaba, la protegía de quien quisiera hacerle daño, la cuidaba, la hacía llorar, pero también reír. Era celoso, prepotente, egocéntrico y narcisista, creído. Pero también cuidadoso, sobre todo con ella, atento y últimamente sobreprotector, excesivamente sobreprotector. Se había dado cuenta que cuando ella desaparecía él se asustaba, sabiendo lo que le pasó en Junsenkyo era normal. Para él fue un trauma.

Poco después de la boda fallida, los dos chicos supieron de un torneo, se hacía en categoría masculina y femenina y los dos chicos quisieron participar. Los dos suplicaron a sus padres participar, y los dos patriarcas se negaron, no lo consideran aptos para participar, peor, dijeron que eran unos principiantes. Los dos jóvenes reaccionaron de mala forma, como siempre que uno de ellos, o los dos eran amenazados, se unieron y juntos se vengaron de sus padres. Genma y Soun tuvieron durante meses pesadillas de los que los dos prometidos les hicieron. Desde meter pimienta de cayena en la comida de los dos patriarcas, a cambiar el color del agua de lavabo, para asustar a sus padres. De negarse a entrenar con los dos viejos a despertarlos a altas horas de la noche. El resto de la familia sufrió las consecuencias y presionó a los dos hombres para que cambiasen de idea… pero los dos hombres no lo hicieron, en un principio… pero después de dos días de tener que aguantar el enfado de toda familia, claudicaron y dieron el permiso para que los dos jóvenes participaran en el torneo… con la condición de ser ellos los entrenadores. Los dos jóvenes se negaron, esos dos viejos no tenían nada que enseñarles, y cuando todo indicaba que se repetiría la pelea contra los dos viejos, Nodoka los convenció que dejaran a los dos jóvenes entrenar solos.

Ranma decidió ir a la montaña a entrenar los dos solos, toda la familia se negó. Dos chicos, de sexo contario entrenar solos… podía atraer suspicacias. Los dos prometidos se enfadaron.

\- ¡Tomarlo como queráis, pero nos iremos a la montaña! No es la primera vez que lo hacemos- amenazó el chico- ahora no es momento de hacer nada con este marimacho.

Akane lo miró furiosa.

\- ¡Yo tampoco quiero hacer nada contigo, afeminado! -contestó la chica.

Aquí empezó una pelea que acabó con Ranma volando por los aires, un agujero en el techo y toda la familia asustada.

A la hora de la cena, Ranma no había vuelto y Akane estaba furiosa.

-Debe estar con una de sus prometidas. Puede hacer lo que quiera, a mí no me importa- dijo la chica cuando le preguntó Nabiki.

-Si no te preocupa, ¿Por qué te estás comiendo la servilleta? - preguntó con ironía Nabiki.

Akane miró la servilleta, masculló algo. Y cuando se fue a levantar apareció Ranma. Parecía más lesionado que si hubiese tenido sólo el aterrizaje del golpe de Akane.

\- ¡No me dirás que esos golpes han sido sólo del golpe de Akane- preguntó con sorna Nabiki!

Ranma miró con rabia a su prometida.

-Akane ha elegido bien la pista de aterrizaje- la chica se enfureció- he caído donde esos tres cabritos de Ryoga, Kuno y Mousse hacían planes para matarme. Se han aprovechado que estaba tocado por el golpe de Akane, y me han atacado, me han dado como una estera vieja… pero ellos también han recibido- miraba a Akane furioso-he logrado que se peleasen entre ellos. Y he aprovechado para escapar. - la furia del chico era evidente- tener que huir de una pelea porque alguien me había dejado lesionado.

Akane ya no aguantó más.

\- ¡Tú te lo buscaste! ¡No deberías haberme insultado! - se defendió ella.

\- ¡Siempre igual! ¡siempre soy el culpable! - dijo el chico con cansancio- esas idiotas me abrazan y ya estoy volando por cortesía de Akane. -la miró con mucha rabia- yo no puedo hacer lo mismo cuando te abraza el baboso de Kuno o te invita el mujeriego de Ryoga, que no tiene bastante con su novia que va detrás de ti. Y si los golpeo encima los defiendes.

\- ¡No te metas con Ryoga es más dulce y bueno que tú! - contestó Akane- con Kuno puedes decir lo que quieras.

\- ¿Ryoga bueno? - contestó Ranma- ¿Pues ese "bueno" planeaba cortarme a trozos y lanzarme a rio? Entre esos tres planeaban matarme para quedarse contigo… ¡Si Ryoga saldría con Akari y le pondría los cuernos contigo! Esos tres se te jugaron a piedra, papel, tijeras, mientras me dejaron semiinconsciente- Akane lo miró horrorizada. – Te dirían que me escape con una chica que conocí durante uno de mis viajes. Como he dicho los enfrenté entre ellos y me escapé…

Akane lo miraba de forma extraña, desconfiaba de lo que le decía el chico, pero algo le decía que decía la verdad.

\- ¿Cómo escapaste de ellos? -Preguntó la chica.

-En mi estado sabía que me cogerían. Cerca donde estábamos había una roca grande y la lancé al rio, me oculté. Pensaron que me caí y me ahogué, Se alegraron, creen que tienen en el campo libre. -Toda la familia lo miró asustados. - supongo que ahora vendrán a ejercer sus supuestos derechos sobre… Akane,

Y todos miraron a la chica que se revolvió incomoda. miró a su prometido y anduvo hacía él.

-Debemos curar esas heridas- lo cogió por la mano y lo arrastró fuera del comedor- pero antes de salir le dijo al chico- pero no te perdono que me hayas insultado.

\- Y yo que me hayas lanzado encima de esos tres imbéciles- contestó el joven, y salieron del comedor discutiéndose.

Desde el comedor, la familia oyó como los dos chicos se peleaban en el dojo, donde Akane curó a su prometido, esa pelea fue bajando de tono hasta que los dos chicos estuvieron en silencio, sólo se oía a veces al chico quejarse de sus heridas.

Hacía tiempo que desde el dojo no llegaba ningún sonido, aunque todos sabían que los dos chicos estaban hablando. Cuando llegaron los tres rivales de Ranma.

-Tenemos que darles una mala noticia- dijo Ryoga- hoy mis dos "amigos" y yo estábamos hablando de hacer un entrenamiento, cuando del cielo cayó Ranma, fue directamente al rio y no pudimos hacer nada por sacarlo… y se ahogó.

La familia lo miró asustada, debían disimular que no sabían nada.

-Ha sido un desgraciado accidente- continuó Kuno haciendo que lloraba- Cayó lejos de donde estábamos.

Nabiki se acercó a los tres chicos que la miraron con desconfianza.

\- ¿No será que cayó herido del cielo y aprovechasteis para darle una paliza? - comentó la chica.

Los tres chicos entraron en pánico, pero decidieron disimular.

-Te equivocas Nabiki, Ranma cayó al suelo, se levantó y como estaba desorientado cayó al rio…-comentó Kuno.

\- ¿No habíais dicho que había caído directamente al rio? - dijo con suplicaría Nabiki- ¿Sabéis lo que creo? Ranma cayó a vuestro lado herido, y vosotros aprovechasteis que no se podía mover para darle una paliza, os rifasteis a Akane, y lanzasteis a Ranma al rio para deshaceros de él y poder conseguir a Akane.

Los tres chicos se quedaron blancos, prácticamente era eso lo que pasó. Retrocedieron un paso.

-No es cierto… del todo- comenzó un asustado Mousse- Ranma cayó del cielo y nosotros le pegamos y mientras nos sorteamos a Akane huyó y cayó al rio.

Los otros dos chicos lo miraron con rabia, ese idiota los había delatado.

La familia Tendo- Saotome los miró con rabia.

\- ¡Golpeáis a Ranma!, ¡A ver si os enteráis! **¡SÓLO LO PUEDO HACER YO! **¡Me sorteáis! Queréis matar a Ranma. Aunque no lo sabíais os metéis en medio de una pelea entre Ranma y yo- Akane entraba furiosa en el comedor. Miraba con cara de pocos amigos a esos tres chicos, que supieron que tendrían problemas.

-Y no es lo único, venís aquí con mentiras, que he muerto, no os perdono que me atacarais cuando estaba indefenso, y menos que os jugarais a Akane a piedra, papel tijera- los tres chicos vieron como Ranma entraba al comedor, llegaba con vendas, pero parecía en buen estado. Para fallo de ellos estaba vivito y coleando.

Los tres jóvenes rivales gritaron de terror, delante de ellos había dos chicos que le provocarían malos sueños, detrás la familia de esos chicos que no los dejarían huir.

Instante después tres jóvenes despegaban del dojo Tendo, su aterrizaje no sería… sano.

Horas después Akane acostada en su cama pensaba en todo lo que había vivido ese día, la convivencia con su prometido era difícil, pero no por eso cambiaría eso por la tranquilidad en la que vivía antes de la llegada del chico. Sonrió, los dos se habían pedido perdón, habían tenido otra pelea, se habían reconciliado. Habían mandado a las nubes a Happosai y habían quedado para irse al día siguiente de entrenamiento.

A partir del día siguiente la vida de los dos chicos se volvió una auténtica locura.

A primera hora huyeron del dojo en dirección a la zona de entrenamiento elegida por Ranma. Tuvieron que esquivar a sus rivales que los estaban esperando, avisados por Nabiki. Cogieron el tren, esperaban entrenar con tranquilidad durante una semana. Cambiaron de sitio de entrenamiento cada día. Allá donde iban, aparecían sus rivales, cortesía de Nabiki.

Alagaron dos semanas el entrenamiento y cuando volvieron a casa. Al primero que se encontraron fue a Soun furioso. El hombre se abalanzó sobre Ranma

\- ¡Supongo que no le habrás hecho nada a mi hijita!

Ranma lo miró asustado. Se quedó sin habla. Estaba toda la familia Tendo- Saotome, y los seis rivales, todo pedían explicaciones.

-No me ha hecho nada, ¡ojalá! – dijo Akane guiñándole un ojo a su prometido. La chica como él estaba harta de tantas interrupciones en su entrenamiento- Así nos hubiéramos librado de seis pelmas que nos siguieron allá donde íbamos. De dos viejos que sólo piensan en bodas- miró a Nabiki con ganas de matarla- y de una hermana cotilla que algún día se ganará un pijama de madera, y ese día está más cerca de lo que ella se imagina-Nabiki trago saliva, tal como la miraba Akane, no la amenazaba, ¡le estaba adivinando su futuro!

Todos se callaron y la miraron sorprendidos. No se atrevieron a replicarles, el único que sonreía era su prometido.

\- ¿Sólo un pijama para Nabiki? - preguntó Ranma, su amiga asintió- Pues yo no opino mismo.

La chica lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿Opinas que Nabiki debemos perdonar a Nabiki? - preguntó Akane enfadada.

\- ¡No!¡qué va! - contestó el chico y puso una cara cara siniestra- Opino que debemos conseguirles a ocho personas más pijamas de los que tú quieres regalarle a tu hermana.

\- ¿Ocho? ¿Qué ocho? - preguntó Akane.

Los allí reunidos miraban la discusión expectante, imaginándose a que ocho se referían.

-Si, ocho. Uno…-Y empezó a contar mientras señalaba a cada uno de sus rivales y prometidas, acabando con Soun y Genma.- ochos futuros poseedores de un pijama de madera si no se alejan de nosotros para siempre.

Los dos prometidos se empezaron a reír, mientras los demás los miraban como si estuvieran locos.

-Estoy cansado-dijo el chico- necesito tumbarme y descansar unas horas- hablaba con Akane, ignorando a los demás, que estaban hablando y haciendo planes y programando citas con los dos prometidos, sin pedir a estos dos jóvenes su opinión.

-Si, yo también necesito un descanso- contestó la chica, también ignoraba a los demás

Los dos prometidos subieron a sus habitaciones, pasando de todos, estaban muy cansados y no querían enfadarse más de lo que ya estaban, ahora estaban de muy mal humor, y no era inteligente desafiarlos cuando estaban en ese estado. Pero Genma no lo vio de esa forma, y durante la cena quiso robarle el poste a Ranma y a Akane, el poste que comían los chicos, le gustaba, y pensó que no se lo merecían, Genma atrajo la ira de su hijo y la prometida de este… durante algunos días el padre de Ranma sólo pudo comer sopa.

A partir de ese día fueron perseguidos por sus rivales cada día, a cada momento, eso les sirvió a los dos prometidos de entrenamiento. No había hora al cabo del día que alguien no enfureciera a los dos prometidos y que estos le dieran a ese alguien una lección de cómo se recibía una paliza. El mal humor de los dos prometidos subió. Nabiki vio que en cualquier momento Akane, con la ayuda de Ranma, le regalaría el prometido pijama de madera. Los padres pasaron varios días en el hospital. Al final Happosai, decidió irse una temporada, estaba harto de volar sin motor. Los tres rivales de Ranma, eran masacrados cada día y no aprendían y volvían por más tortas. Y las tres rivales de Akane, pues bien, Akane se olvidó de eso de no querer hacer daño a nadie, y empleó toda su fuerza con ellas, cuando las tres jóvenes se recuperaron de la paliza preguntaron por la matricula del camión que pasó por encima de ellas, aunque para algunas de ellas no fue un camión, fue un portaviones.

A los pocos días fueron al torneo, los dos prometidos se fueron solos. Se negaron a que fueran sus padres, conociéndolos los podrían meter en un buen lio.

El día previo al torneo salieron del dojo por la noche, fueron al aeropuerto y allí cogieron un avión en dirección donde se celebraba el torneo. Los dos jóvenes no dijeron donde se celebraba, ni cuando se el torneo, es decir se volvieron a escapar. Nadie debía saberlo, porque así alejaban problemas.

El avión estaba a punto de salir. Ranma y Akane sentados en sus asientos. Los dos chicos estaban nerviosos, era su primer viaje en avión y los dos tenían miedo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo confesaría.

La chica miraba su pasaje lo leía una y otra vez.

-Por mucho que lo leas, siempre pone lo mismo-dijo Ranma riendo. Akane lo miró furiosa, le iba a contestar cuando notó que él sudaba mucho, Ranma estaba tan asustado como ella.

\- ¡Pues tú tienes miedo! - contestó la chica con una sonrisa malvada.

Ranma se enfureció.

-No sé lo que hablas, la asustada eres tú- respondió Ranma- te asusta volar.

-No, a ti te asusta más- dijo furiosa la chica.

La pelea subió de nivel. Se oyeron insultos como marimacho, pechos planos, fenómeno, idiota. Los pasajeros asistían asustados a la pelea de esos dos chicos descontrolados. Y cuando se acercaba la azafata para pedir que se calmaran, se oyó un golpe. La azafata llegó al lugar donde se sentaban los dos prometidos, y descubrió a la joven sentada mientras parloteaba furiosa, a su lado a un joven con un chichón en la cabeza e inconsciente. Asustada se alejó al menos se habían calmado y estaban tranquilos.

-Señores pasajeros. El vuelo con destino a Kyoto despegará en breves instantes, permanezcan sentados en sus asientos. Abrochense los cinturones, no fumen. El viaje durará, lo que dure. Si no es que el personal de pista no se ha equivocado y nos ha puesto gasolina para coches, en ese caso nuestro viaje será muy corto y nos veremos en cielo, aunque la mayoría acabará en el infierno-el piloto era un bromista, y tenía un sentido del humor negro- mientras duré el viaje les pondremos un interesante documental de accidentes aéreos.

Ranma y Akane se miraron, estaban pálidos, se abrocharon el cinturón. Cuando el avión empezó a rodar. Sus manos se tocaron y cogieron se miraron y se abrazaron el uno al otro. Los dos fueron dominados por el miedo y no se soltaron hasta que el avión alcanzó la altura de crucero. Se miraron estaban rojos de la vergüenza, se habían abrazado por instinto. Pero no se enfadaron, aún seguían asustados.

Cuando los dos chicos se calmaron. Miraron a sus alrededor y notaron que la mayoría del pasaje iban al mismo torneo que ellos. Y todos parecían tener el mismo miedo a volar. Como dijo el piloto, la película que dieron era sobre desastres aéreos, y marinos. Nadie le hizo caso a esa película.

Los chicos iban hablando tranquilos, aunque aún estaban asustados, hablaban para alejar ese miedo.

-Mira aquella de allí- señaló Ranma a una mujer. Debía ser una participante del torneo. Era más alta y mucho más fornida que Akane- debe ser una participante del torneo, una de tus rivales.

Akane la miró con miedo. Esa mujer la podía chafar como si fuera un cartón dentro de una prensa. Era más alta que Ranma, y era todo musculo, debía pesar el doble o más que Akane, y tenía la cara de pocos amigos, las azafatas se acercaban a ella con miedo. Ya la conocían y sabían que tenía muy mal genio.

-Me da miedo- contestó la chica- me puede hacer un ovillo con facilidad.

Ranma miró a su prometida.

-Fíjate bien en ella. Sólo tiene fuerza, debe tener poca técnica.

Akane se fijó de nuevo en esa mujer, Ranma tenía razón, esa mujer era pura fuerza. Para entretenerse, y olvidarse del miedo que les daba volar, los dos chicos fueron mirando a los demás pasajeros. Buscaron a los demás participantes, y se fijaron en ellos y calcularon sus puntos débiles. No se dieron cuenta que alguien se fijaba en ellos. Un hombre los miraba con detenimiento, los observaba y sonrió, esos dos chicos le traerían un momento de diversión, se iba a reír a costa de ellos en el torneo.

Los dos chicos se estaban relajando, cuando el avión entró en una zona de turbulencias.

-Señores pasajeros- dijo el piloto- hemos entrado en una zona de turbulencia. Pongan sus asientos en posición vertical, y abróchese los cinturones. Las parejas que quieran hacer el amor en estos momentos, le advierto que es una experiencia…

Los dos jóvenes y el resto de pasajero estaban asustados, ese loco piloto los había metido en zona de turbulencias, y algo les decía que se metió de cabeza por divertirse. Y…

-Señor capitán Kuno- se oyó decir por megafonía a una azafata- deje de simular que estamos en zona de turbulencia. Como haya quejas, volverán a retirarle el carnet de piloto,** ¡Y YA ES LA TERCERA VEZ ESTE AÑO!** \- la azafata ya estaba harta de ese piloto. Estaba loco, había oído que el primo de ese piloto era director de una escuela en Nerima, una escuela llamada Furinkan, y estaba igual de loco que este piloto.

Los dos prometidos al oír el nombre del piloto se asustaron, y temieron por sus vidas, pero llegaron sanos y salvos a Kyoto.

Al bajar del avión.

Ranma se arrodilló en el suelo y lo besó varias veces.

\- ¡Estoy vivo! ¡He llegado vivo! - exclamó el chico con alivio, para sonrojo de su prometida que lo miraba con vergüenza., simuló no conocer al joven, aunque ella estuvo a punto de imitar al joven.

Cuando el chico se recuperó, y salieron del aeropuerto. Cogieron un taxi que los llevó al aeropuerto y allí recibieron una desagradable sorpresa.

Era un hotel muy elegante y de primera categoría, la organizadora del torneo quería que los futuros campeones viviesen a cuerpo del rey. La razón se harían entrevista a los participantes y estos debían dar buenas referencias tanto del torneo, como todo lo que rodeaba el torneo, comida, alojamiento, trato que recibían del personal del torneo, pero con Ranma y Akane tuvieron un pequeño fallo.

\- ¿Qué por culpa de un error de los organizadores del torneo no dispondremos de dos habitaciones? ¿Qué nos tendremos que conformar con una habitación con una sola cama de matrimonio? - preguntó la chica sorprendida, al borde del colapso. Miró a su prometido, no podría dormir con el chico. Su honor estaba en juego. En el futuro puede que se casara con él, pero ella era demasiado conservadora para tener relaciones prematrimoniales. Ranma al saber que debía dormir con su prometida, se puso rojo y le empezó a salir humo por las orejas, era demasiado tímido para dormir con Akane. No podía aguantar tal tensión. Y se desmayó.

Cuando se despertó estaban en la habitación. No podían darle otra, estaban todas ocupadas y tuvieron que conformarse.

El chico estaba en la cama, no recordaba cómo llegó allí.

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? - preguntó

Akane lo miró, podría ser cruel y burlarse de él, como hacía siempre que el chico tenía un tropezón, pero eso significaba una pelea, destrozos, quejas y podían expulsarlos del hotel y el torneo. Las normal del torneo prohibían peleas entre participantes, de haberlas expulsaban a los participantes en esas peleas.

-Cuando nos dijeron que debíamos compartir habitación y cama te dio un colapso y te desmayarte. Te debimos subir a la habitación.

El joven bajó el cabeza avergonzado, no quiso saber como lo habían subido, Akane tampoco se lo contó, no quiso que él supiera que lo subió en brazos y lo lanzó a la cama como si fuera un saco de patatas.

El joven se levantó de la cama y miró al reloj, era muy pronto, no era hora de cenar, no sabía que hacer.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? Es pronto, no ni hora de merendar. Estamos aquí encerrados- miró por la ventana de su habitación, vio bosque. Estaban en un hotel en medio de un bosque. Un lugar tranquilo, a una hora andando de Kyoto. - estamos aislados. No podemos ni ir de tiendas, ni al cine, ni siquiera hacer turismo. No podemos llevarle ningún recuerdo ni a mi madre ni a Kasumi.

La chica lo miró extrañada, ese comentario lo debía haber hecho ella. El chico debía estar muy nervioso.

-La organización nos ha traído aquí para que estemos tranquilos y relajados- contestó la joven, cerró los ojos- y según he oído para que los participantes no den problemas a la gente. En otros años, la organización ha tenido problemas con algunos participantes que se peleaban con los ciudadanos, para alejar problemas, nos encierran en este hotel.

-Como si fuéramos bestias- miró a su amiga y sonrió- aunque algunos y alguna de lo participante lo parecen.

Akane lo miró mal.

\- ¿Cómo quién? - preguntó ella, pensando mal, pensando que hablaba de ella.

-Esa que hemos visto en el avión- contestó el chico. La joven se relajó- y alguno de los participantes, he visto alguno que me recuerdan a los leñadores de películas americanas.

Ella se rió, eso era cierto, algunos de los participantes eran altos y musculosos.

-Esperemos que sólo tengan fuerza- dijo ella- que como tengan técnica, vamos a sudar para pasar las eliminatorias.

\- Muchos son puras fuerza, pero no debemos subestimarlos. Recuerda aquel destructor de dojos que nos enfrentamos, no tenía mucha técnica, pero era fuerte y resistente.

Ella lo miró y asintió, recordó ese hecho y se enfureció un poco. Esa gata de Shampoo le había tomado el pelo al joven y este la dejó sola con esa mole. Pero al final el volvió a salvarla. Vio que el chico también recordaba esa experiencia con rabia, se arrepentía de haber caído en la trampa de la chica china y no haber ayudado a la chica.

\- ¡Podíamos jugar a las cartas! - dijo ella.

-Sabes que soy muy malo, siempre me ganas.

-Te puedo enseñar un juego que jugaba con mi madre. Sólo necesitas un poco de suerte.

Y durante algunas horas jugaron a ese juego. Ranma pronto consiguió dominarlo, no se necesitaba ser muy listo par saber jugar. Y ganó casi la mitad de las partidas que jugaron.

Ya había anochecido, y los jardines del hotel se iluminaron. Los dos jóvenes los miraron asombrados. Era ideales para pasear con la pareja, y los dos tuvieron la misma idea.

\- "Esta noche conseguiré pedirle que vayamos a pasear por ese jardín" – fue el pensamiento de ambos.

-Bajemos a cenar- dijo ella.

\- Si, que estoy hambriento como un lobo. - contestó el chico.

.

Habían bajado al restaurante del hotel, se sentaron en una mesa pequeña, los dos solos. Todos los miraron, los demás participantes del enveto eran adultos. Los dos prometidos miraron a su alrededor para descubrir con consternación que ellos dos eran los más jóvenes, supieron que todos se reirían de ellos, pero esos sabrían que esos dos críos no eran unos inexpertos.

Oyeron comentarios.

-Mira esos niños. No saben donde se han metido. Debían estar en su casa jugando, no queriendo se medir con mayores. -eran algunos de los comentarios que les llegaron, aunque oyeron otros peores, mucho peor.

Ranma se iba enfadado, Akane lo miró sabía que el chico estaba furioso, si estallaba los echarían del torneo.

\- ¡Ranma cálmate! Ya hablarás en el torneo. Entonces les demostrarás tu valía- el chico miró a su amiga y asintió.

En el fondo del restaurante, en una mesa solo, estaba el hombre que los observó en el avión. Era un ricachón, alguien que sólo vivía para divertirse. Una vergüenza para su padre. Tenía fama de don Juan. Pensaba que las mujeres estaban para complacerlo, y los hombres para obedecerlo. Miraba a la pareja con ojos nada sanos. A esos dos se los veía enamorados, como era su costumbre los separaría, se quedaría con la chica, aunque el joven tampoco estaba mal, y después del torneo… la dejaría como había hecho con las demás…. Y los demás.

Se levantó de la mesa, ahora empezaría su juego.

Los dos prometidos, seguían cenando, no vieron acercarse a ese impertinente hasta que les habló, mejor dicho, le habló a Akane.

-Hola, bella señorita. Me estaba haciendo la pregunta, si me haría el favor de abandonar esta triste mesa, y a su… - miró a Ranma con desprecio-…a su insípido acompañante y acompañarme en la cena- realmente esa chica no le gustaba, sólo quería divertirse a costa de esos dos idiotas. Los que ese personaje no sabía que no era el primero en intentar separar a la pareja, y que nadie había logrado ese objetivo.

Ranma intentó levantarse de la mesa y enseñar educación a ese estirado, pero Akane lo contuvo con la mirada. Los dos prometidos se miraron durante un instante y en esas miradas hubo una conversación.

\- "Akane, debo acabar con este…"- le dijo Ranma a su prometida con la mirada.

\- "Siéntate y sigue comiendo, pasa de este energúmeno"- le contestó ella con la mirada.

\- "Pero."- la mirada que le dirigió su prometida fue suficiente, Ranma se sentó y siguió comiendo, los dos ignoraron al hombre que los molestaba.

El hombre se vio ignorado, no era normal, era joven, era guapo, era rico. Sus modales refinados, todas las mujeres, y… los hombres, caían a sus pies en segundos. Y ahora encontraba a una joven que lo ignoraba, eso era un reto y él adoraba los retos.

-Señorita, mi nombre es Tomoe Yamabuki, - odiaba su nombre, era nombre de mujer, su padre quería una niña… y nació él. Y su padre le puso el nombre que le quería poner a su hija no nacida. - puedo hacerla vivir mil y una aventura, vivirá experiencias que muy picos han vivido, y desde luego su acompañante no.

Akane levantó la mirada y contestó con cansancio.

-Dudo que lo que me pueda ofrecer supere lo que he vivido con mi prometido- recalcó la palabra prometido para ese idiota se enterase- he vivido aventuras en la que tú hubieras huido gritando de terror. He reído y llorado con él, lo he acompañado allí donde ha ido. Me ha ayudado cuando todo estaba perdido y me ha llevado a casa sana y salva. - miró a ese hombre- no tienes nada que ofrecerme. Mi acompañante puede que no tenga tu dinero, pero me da todo lo que necesito.

\- ¿Qué cosas te puede dar ese pobretón?

-Protección, compañía, amistad. Son cosas que no conseguirás con tu dinero. Tendrás amigos, que van detrás de tu dinero, amistad por interés. No me interesa gente como tú.

-Todo el mundo tiene un precio- dijo exaltado Tomoe- tú y ese chico- miró a Ranma- te puedo ofrecer lo que quieras por ella.

Ranma lo miró con mala cara.

-No tienes el suficiente dinero para pagar lo que ella vale- el joven miró a ese hombre- o tal vez si tengas algo que puedas darme.

Akane miró a su prometido con mala cara, pero al instante supo lo que Ranma pediría.

\- ¡Lo vez! Todos tienen su precio.

\- Y el de mi prometido no te va gustar.

\- Por tenerte a ti pago lo que sea.

\- ¡Quiero tu vida! Y te la cobraré por adelantado. En el torneo.

Tomoe se enfureció, cogió el plato de Ranma y se lo vació a este por la cabeza.

-Nadie me desafía y menos un niñato. Esta me lo pagas.

Ranma se levantó furioso, dispuesto a enseñarle una lección al hombre. Pero Akane se levantó y se acercó a ese idiota que desafiaba a Ranma.

-Me has hecho replantearme mi decisión- Ranma abrió mucho los ojos, Akane lo traicionaría. El hombre se ilusionó- desde un principio pensé que eras un idiota. – y sonrió a ese hombre, Ranma se quedó blanco, Akane era una…-He cambiado de opinión. No eres idiota- y su cara cambió y se volvió una cara de rabia- ¡**eres un cretino**! - gritó la joven- ¡pocos nos han insultado y han salido sanos! ¡Lo que has hecho a mi prometido lo vas a pagar! - y de un puñetazo mandó a Tomoe contra la pared. Todos miraron a esa joven. Había hecho lo que todos deseaban hacer, golpear a ese idiota. Los organizadores se miraron no podían sancionar a la joven. Tomoe se lo había buscado.

Ranma miró a su prometida y sonrió, ese si era su Akane.

La joven se giró a su prometido.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño ese idiota- preguntó la chica preocupada? Y ayudó al joven a limpiarse.

-No, estoy bien, pero necesitaré un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Ese imbécil lo pagará en el torneo, me vengaré.

Akane asintió y los dos jóvenes abandonaron el restaurante y se dirigieron a su habitación, donde el chico se bañaría y cambiaría de ropa.

.

Tomoe se levantó del suelo, se había divertido mucho burlándose de esos niños. La culpa era de ellos, por ser demasiado jóvenes, su lugar estaba en el instituto, no jugando a ser adulto. Esa competición no era para adolecentes y él se encargaría de enseñárselo.

Se rió realmente esa chica ni le gustaba ni le importaba, era muy joven para su gusto. Pero se seguiría riendo de esa pareja. Su próxima victima sería el chico. Parecía muy incauto. Iba a pasar un torneo muy divertido.

Aunque ella le había pegado un buen golpe, no se fiaría del chico, si ella era así de fuerte, ese joven sería un rival a tener en cuenta, ¿un rival? ¡venga! La experiencia en lucha de ese joven sería cero, se lo merendaría en un momento.

.

Ranma estaba en el bañó, el agua caliente, lo relajó. Pensó que ese torneo podría ir bien, y no sólo en lo deportivo. Si lograba anular su timidez, podría avanzar en su relación con Akane, si no era estúpido, no dejaría de aprovechar esa oportunidad. El joven lo pensó, bajó los brazos y negó con la cabeza, era muy estúpido y dejaría marchar esa oportunidad, como todas… jamás lograría declararse a su prometida.

Pensó en su complicada vida. Su vida era un lio, se transformaba en chica, les temía a los gatos y cuando este miedo era enorme… No quiso seguir pensando en eso. Lo seguían seis acosadores, no sabía como no había acabado loco después de tanto acoso y ataque. Su padre y él de su prometida sólo pensaban en casarlo y que tuviera un hijo cuanto antes. Para la loca de Nabiki sólo era un negocio. Y… y, Akane. Akane era un mundo aparte, no podía dejar de insultarla, y tampoco podía dejar de sentirse atraído por ella, se había vuelto el mundo a cuál él giraba. Se sonrojó, últimamente su prometida se había vuelto más guapa, no podía evitar mirarla, tenía el presentimiento que ella se había dado cuenta de esas miradas, se encogió de hombros, tarde o temprano pasaría algo y si relación con Akane...

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si, me he puesto a pensar en el torneo y… casi me he quedado dormido. - mintió el joven.

-Vale, límpiate bien detrás de las orejas, nunca lo haces- contestó ella, era la venganza de Akane por la mentira que le había dicho el chico.

Ranma bufó, ¡siempre se lavaba detrás de las orejas! salió de la bañera y se secó se puso ropa limpia y salió del bañó y se encontró a su prometida esperándolo. Estaba con sus utensilios de baño

\- ¿Ya has acabado? - preguntó la chica.

-Si, puedes entrar.

-Si, y tanto que voy a entrar- dijo ella, y le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa- como mi prometido es tan poco caballeroso y no me ha dejado bañarme primero.

Él se puso tenso.

-Si, iba sucio, tú me has dicho que me entrase el primero. Yo…- paró de hablar ella ya había entrado en el baño dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Esa mujer sabia como tomarle el pelo, pero él ya se vengaría.

.

Akane entró en el baño y se rio, le gustaba burlarse de su amigo, él encontraría la forma de vengarse, eso formaba parte del juego. Como ocurría cuando era él el que se burlaba de ella.

Se desnudó y metió en el baño.

Calmada y relajada, miró a la puerta y pensó en quien había detrás. Su prometido era tan inmaduro, burlón, era como un crio, o esa era la imagen que daba al mundo. Nunca era atento y amable, o lo era en contadas veces. En cambio, con las otras tres… se enfureció. ¿Qué tenían esas que no tuviera ella? ¿Buen cuerpo, buenas cocineras? Eso era verdad, ella estaba un poco gorda y era un desastre en la cocina. Comprendía a su prometido que no la ¿quisiera? ¡Eso era mentira¡, tal como siempre la había mirado Ranma, esa mirada le decía que él sentía algo por ella...

\- ¡Akane! voy a salir por un refresco ¿Quieres algo?

Ella se quedó un momento callada. La había pillado en otro mundo.

-No, gracias- pero cambió de opinión. - si traerme un té caliente.

-Un té caliente ¡De acuerdo! - contestó el joven. y Akane lo oyó salir de la habitación.

Un rato después salió de la bañera, y se secó. Entonces se dio cuenta que no había cogido ropa limpia. Tapada por con una toalla la chica salió del baño y miró, por suerte no estaba Ranma. Cerró la puerta con pasador y se abalanzó sobre su ropa y se vistió. Cuando acabó lanzó un suspiro, por suerte Ranma no la había pillado cambiándose. Quitó el pasador de la puerta, y esperó que volviera el joven.

Pasaron los minutos y el chico no volvía. Algo le había pasado al joven. Al cabo de unos minutos se abrió la puerta entró Ranma, furioso al máximo. Akane al verlo se asustó.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó la joven.

-Me he encontrado con el pesado de antes.

\- ¿Y que te ha dicho?

-Se ha atrevido a hacerme una proposición deshonesta.

\- ¿Te ha vuelto a proponer que te me dejarás en sus manos?

\- Me ha propuesto ser su amante. Suerte que a aparecido uno de los organizadores y se lo ha llevado, si no…me lo cargo allí mismo.

Akane se llevó las manos a la boca, ese hombre estaba realmente loco.

-No lo quiero a mi lado-dijo ella- ni al tuyo. Si sigue molestando lo mando a cementerio.

-Ponte a la cola. La mitad de participantes al torneo lo tienen en su lista, y la otra mitad lo mataría. - contestó el chico. Por que su padre paga para que participe, o según rumores lo hace para ver si alguien lo manda al otro barrio. Ese tío es un fastidio incluso para su padre.

Akane miró a su amigo, habían acudido al torneo para librarse de sus perseguidores y aquí tenían un nuevo acosador.

-No tenemos suerte, vayamos donde vayamos siempre encontramos gente que nos mete en problemas- contestó el chico. - me ha puesto tanto de los nervios que no he comprado ni tu té, ni mi refresco

-No te preocupes por eso Ranma- el joven debió ponerse tan furioso que olvidó el té que le pidió- vámonos a dormir y descansemos y mañana en el torneo venceremos a ese energúmeno.

.

Hacía horas que se habían acostado. Al principio los dos estaban nerviosos. Estar acostado juntos, los ponía nerviosos, sobre todo a él. Al final Akane dominó sus nervios y se durmió. En el fondo estaba contenta, les había ganado la partida a sus rivales, estaba durmiendo con Ranma. Antes de dormirse lo miró con disimulo. El chico estaba muy nervioso, no lograba calmarse, tener a su prometida tan cerca… le hacía sentir como si hubiera bebido un litro de café.

Al cabo de las horas, el joven se levantó, y fue a mirar por la ventana, a lo lejos se veía el resplandor de Kyoto, estaban cerca, pero no si ibas andando. Miró a los terrenos que rodeaban el hotel, veía como llegaban y se iban taxis con clientes. No notó nada hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? - preguntó la chica.

-No, estoy nervioso, es nuestro primer torneo, puede salir mal cualquier cosa. - mentía, lo que realmente lo ponía nervioso era compartir cama con su prometida. Ella sabía eso.

-No será por que tienes que compartir cama conmigo. No te voy hacer nada, no te violaré- dijo ella riéndose. El chico la miró con rabia que pronto fue cambiada por timidez y otros sentimientos que llevaban al joven a desesperarse- no te preocupes, relájate y cálmate.

Y cogiendo al chico de la mano lo llevó y una vez allí, lo acostó, lo arropó y se acostó a su lado. Él la miraba asustado, ella vio que iban mal, que tenía que lograr calmar al tímido joven.

-Cuéntame una historia, algo que no me hayas contado, algo de cuando ibas con tu padre de entrenamiento. Algo divertido

Ranma la miró sorprendido.

-Pero si te he contado todas mis historias- se lo pensó- ¡Noo! Tengo una historia, una divertida- la miró con vergüenza- aunque hice el ridículo. No te rías mucho- y le empezó a contar esa historia. Akane se rió en muchas ocasiones. Como le pidió, Ranma le contaba una historia divertida, había conseguido su objetivo que Ranma se calmase. La chica notó que cada vez el chico hablaba más lento, hasta que se calló. La chica lo miró y lo vio dormido.

\- Bueno, chico por fin te has dormido ahora me toca a mi- la joven se giró y en breves momento dormía.

Horas después el joven se despertó, y vio a su lado como Akane dormía, en la cara de la chica había una sonrisa de satisfacción. La sonrisa de alguien que se siente segura a lado de alguien que daría su vida por ella.

El joven la miró y sonrió.

-Que guapa estás, tengo ganas de verte más veces durmiendo. Verte así todos los amaneceres del mundo. Que el sol me salude contigo a mi lado, durmiendo conmigo. Haré todo lo posible para ser digno de volver a repetir esta situación. Sé que muchas veces me comportó como el idiota que soy, pero quiero cambiar eso, quiero que tengas paciencia conmigo, y algún día lograré decirte lo que siento. Y podamos salir juntos a una cita y reírnos de los idiotas que hemos sido, y seguir recibiendo el amanecer los dos juntos.

El joven cerró los ojos y se durmió tranquilo y relajado. Sin saber que su prometida lo había escuchado todo. La joven abrió un ojo y sonrió.

\- ¡Ranma eres idiota! Ya sabia que tú me querías. Lo sé desde que volvimos de China, incluso desde antes, sé que te domina tu timidez, y como a mi el estúpido orgullo. Pero se valiente y dímelo a la cara. Te doy hasta el final del torneo, si no… ¡Seré yo quien me declaré y te arrancaré tu confesión, incluso a golpes!

La joven cerró los ojos y se durmió. Mientras dormía se acercó al chico y se pegó a él, lo cogió con fuerza por el pijama, él la cogió con un abrazo protector y de esa forma durmieron el resto de la noche.

Horas después sonó el despertador.

Los dos chicos se despertaron por el sonido de ese molesto despertador. Abrieron los ojos y se miraron, él seguía abrazándola y ella lo cogía por el pijama.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué me abrazas? - preguntó ella furiosa.

\- ¿Por qué me coges el pijama? - Preguntó a la vez el chico.

\- ¡No te estoy cogiendo! - ¿Eres tú el que me abra…zas- acababa de descubrir que ella lo cogía con fuerza del pijama?

\- No te estoy abrazan…do- le tocó a él descubrir que la estaba abrazando.

Los dos se sonrojaron y se soltaron y se alejaron un poco, se miraron con miedo. En su interior debían reconocer que le gustó como despertaron. Se dieron cuenta que habían dormido como nunca y tuvieron una sensación de estar muy a gusto.

-Yo. creo que debemos cambiarnos… vestirnos y prepararnos, queda poco para que vengan a buscarnos. Yo me cambio aquí, a ti te toca cambiarte en el baño.

Ranma fue a protestar, pero ella lo miró con ojos tiernos y se calló y fue al bañó.

Poco después salían de la habitación y bajaron en el ascensor al restaurante, lo hicieron con varios participantes más, que lo miraban con consideración. Esos dos niños no debían estar allí, luchar contra ellos sería un insulto. El quien se enfrentarse a esos dos jóvenes tenía el pase a la siguiente ronda asegurada.

Los dos prometidos notaron esas miradas, pero no por eso bajaron las cabezas, eran muy orgullosos para dejarse amedrentar por nadie. Tenían experiencia en luchas, y no en luchas contra rivales en campeonatos. Ellos habían luchado por sus vidas contra seres muy poderosos, y estos rivales a los que se enfrentarían ahora no eran tan fuerte ni estaban tan preparados como sus verdaderos rivales.

Salieron del ascensor y fueron al restaurante.

Cuando estaban llegando, alguien empujó a Akane y la apartó del medio. La joven cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Aparta enana! ¡sal de mi camino! -era la mujer que habían observado, la que medía y pesaba más que Akane. Esa mujer miró a Akane con despreció- eres una cucaracha que se mete entre yo y mi comida.

Ranma miró a esa mujer con rabia, cuando notó que alguien lo tocaba, y se giró y vio a un hombre bajito.

-No me gustas, No me gusta como miras a mi mujercita, en el torneo te haré una cara nueva, esa remerita que llevas a tu lado no va a reconocerte después que acabe contigo. -dijo con un tono de superioridad.

Ranma se lo quedo mirando, se giró y ayudó a Akane a levantarse. Ella asintió, sabía que pensaba el chico, y le dio su permiso.

El hombrecillo se alejaba de ellos, Ranma se acercó y le tocó de la misma forma que ese hombre lo tocó a él.

-No me gusta como tu mujercita ha tratado a mi prometida. Me caes fatal, no me gusta cómo has tratado a mi prometida. En el torneo te voy a dar una lección que no vas a olvidar nunca. Te voy a…

Sintió que lo atacaban, y se apartó, justo a tiempo. La mujer de ese hombre lo atacó.

-Deja a mi pastelito en paz- dijo esa mujer.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron blancos, ¿pastelito? Estuvieron a punto de reírse, como todos los que observaban ese lance.

-Gracias por defenderme palomita.

Eso ya fue demasiado, y todos empezaron a reírse.

La mujer miró a los dos prometidos con ira.

-Es culpa vuestra, en el torneo os demostraremos lo fuerte que somos. Después no vengáis llorando. No tenéis el nivel para ganarnos, somos los herederos de clan de Cologne, somos Shampoo y Mousse,

Todos miraron a esos dos su fama era legendaria, serían los campeones del torneo, Ranma y Akane se miraron sorprendidos, esos dos eran unos impostores.

-No diremos nada- comentó Akane- al menos por ahora, no quedemos atraer a los auténticos Shampoo y Mousse, y los otros cuatro. Y a tu padre, él mío y a mi hermana.

-No están al nivel de los auténticos, pero creo que tampoco son débiles de todo. Por ahora será mejor que hagamos que nos dan un poco de miedo, pero ellos pagaran por todo lo que nos han hecho los auténticos Shampoo y Mousse, y será mejor que nadie sepa nuestros nombres.

Y los dos jóvenes retrocedieron y simularon miedo, el nombre de sus rivales era temido.

Al final lograron entrar en el comedor, seguían siendo el hazmerreír de la gente. Dos jóvenes, casi niños enfrentándose a un grupo de adultos, esos era un chiste, un mal chiste.

Vieron a Tomoe, tenía un ojo negro. A ese imbécil alguien le había dado una buena lección. No sabían que ese alguien había sido el mismo durmiendo.

El hombre miró a los dos prometidos, iba a lanzarles un plato, cuando se le acercó unos de los organizadores, y le habló. Tomoe de mala gana renunció a su broma, soltó un gruñido. Si montaba otra broma lo expulsaban.

Ranma y Akane suspiraron aliviados, el resto del desayuno transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad. A Pesar de lo mal que los miraba la pareja de impostores. La mirada traviesa, provocadora y malvada de Tomoe, y el desprecio de los demás participantes.

Poco después de acabado el desayuno, llegó un autocar que los llevó al sitio donde se haría el torneo, el viaje se realizó sin incidentes, nadie quiso arriesgarse a ser descalificado por meterse con dos niños. Dos niños que en el torneo demostrarían que eran dos bestias demoledoras.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Hola. Este fic quería fuera corto, como máximo entre diez y quince paginas de Word, y se ha ido alargando, hasta que lo he tenido que dividir en partes, sólo este cspítulo me ha dudado esas quince páginas. Es más, este fic es la _"segunda versión"_. En la "_primera versión_" el torneo, sólo dudaba dos o tres líneas, sólo se comentaba que iban y después contaba lo que pasaba después de volver del torneo. Eso se verá como mínimo en el siguiente capítulo.

Pero cuando el fic avanzaba lo ví incompleto, que le faltaba algo, y ese algo era el torneo.

Quiero que sea una historia corta de dos a cuatro capítulo, pero los planes que tienen las musas para este fic, pueden ser distintos a los míos.


	2. Akane: Una niña en el torneo

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Ni escribo con animo de lucro

* * *

**2ª. AKANE: UNA NIÑA EN EL TORNEO**.

.

El autocar con los participantes al torneo llegó al recinto, ¡con una hora de retardo!, se encontraron con una manifestación de estudiantes universitarios que hacían huelga pidiendo más días de fiesta.

El enfado de los organizadores era enorme, ya pedirían una indemnización al gobierno y al ayuntamiento de la ciudad.

Al entrar al recinto donde se hacía el torneo. Los dos prometidos se quedaron parados, era una sala muy grande con un tatami en el centro y con muchas gradas alrededor, estaba lleno de espectadores, no había un solo asiento vacío. Ese torneo era el más famoso y prestigioso de Japón, el vencedor tenía el asistencia ganada a varios torneos más y al campeonato mundial. Pero también conllevaba que se hiciera famoso, y los periodista no lo dejaran en paz y tranquilidad a los vencedores, más de un ganador había denunciado a un paparazi molesto, o lo había mandado a ver de cerca las nubes.

-¡Cuanta gente!- dijeron los dos chicos. Se giraron y miraron los asistentes al evento.

La gente los miraba con asombro y se reía de ellos.

-¡Mira esos dos niños! ¡Deben ser ayudantes de alguien! ¿No querrán participar en el torneo? No me lo creo, si apenas han salido del cascaron- fueron parte de los comentarios que oyeron, pero hubo peores, muchos peores. Con cada comentario los dos jóvenes se iban enfadando más y más.

-No te enfades, en el torneo le enseñaremos quienes somos. Que no somos unos principiantes.

-¡La enfadada eres tú Akane!- replicó el joven. Ranma estaba furioso y sin querer lo pagó con Akane.

La joven lo miró mal.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

Ranma ya estaba embalado, no se iba a detener. Sabía que no debía gritar a la joven, que debía pedir perdón, pero su orgullo era enorme.

Akane también estaba furiosa por eso comentarios. No debía seguir peleándose con el joven, era la más inteligente de los dos. Pero también tenía ganas de desahogarse en alguien, y la victima fue Ranma, el orgullo de la joven tampoco le dejó pensar.

Ahí empezó una discusión grande y épica, las auras de los dos jóvenes se mostraron, y asustaron a más de uno. Los organizadores se preguntaron quienes eran esos dos monstruos, tenían miedo de esos dos chicos. Los participantes se preguntaron que ¿Si admitían monstruos al certamen? Mientras los dos chicos lanzaban por sus bocas su mejor repertorio de insultos, y contrainsultos, alusiones a su aspecto físico, o al grado de inteligencia del otro. Los dos habían rebasado el punto de no retorno.

Y cuando parecía que se iban a pegar, buenos, que Akane le pegaría a Ranma. Ranma estaba en posición de defensa, y Akane levantando una pesada mesa para lanzarla sobre el chico.

-¡Calmaos chicos! Ya sé que os peleáis por mí- había aparecido un confiado Tomoe. Que les cogió por los hombros- haced el amor no la guerra, podremos hacerlo los tres juntos, sería un trío…

Los dos jóvenes miraron las manos de ese pervertido en sus hombros, se miraron y un segundo después Tomoe estaba en las gradas, los dos prometidos lo habían lanzado hacía allí, Ranma lo golpeó, Akane lo golpeó y Tomoe golpeado despegó en dirección a las gradas. Cayó encima de una mujer madura, una solterona que lo cogió con fuerza, ese hombre vería lo tigresa que era.

-Ahora te enseñaré lo que es una mujer de verdad- dijo la solterona. Tomoe quiso huir, pero mujer lo cogió como un pulpo a su presa.-Hoy tú y yo tendremos una noche de amor sin fin.

Tomoe intentó huir, pero esa mujer tenía una fuerza descomunal, y lo aprisionó durante minutos. Lo que vivió Tomoe fue el infierno en la Tierra. Conocía a esa mujer, era…, era aquella mujer que su padre quería que desposara. La mujer que a la habían destinado para ser su mujer. Tomae trago saliva. Él era un alma libre y lo querían enjaular. Era mucho mayor que él.

.

Ranma y su prometida miraron la escena con estupor. Los dos sonrieron, ese loco les caía mal. En el poco tiempo que lo habían tratado lo habían llegado a odiar, ahora ese hombre recibiría su castigo.

-Veo que ese pervertido ha caído en buenas manos- dijo con ironía Ranma.

-Si, esa mujer lo tendrá entretenido – contestó Akane y miró a su prometido- pero no sé de que te quejas.- y añadió con suficiencia- Eres tan pervertido como él.

Ranma miró a Akane con furia, su prometida quería jaleo, pues él también quería de ese jaleo. Se quedó un momento quieto y se lo pensó, no le daría ese gusto a su prometida, no se pelearía con su prometida.

-Lo siento Akane, no quiero pelear contigo.- dijo el chico- a veces es divertido, pero hoy quiero ver a nuestros rivales. – la miró y tragó saliva- Esto de estar siempre peleando por tonterías es una tontería de dos niños. Si seguimos peleando les daremos la razón a quienes nos llaman niños. Si te he enfadado lo siento no era mi intención- la chica lo miró sorprendida, el chico se estaba disculpando, eso era una novedad.- creo… creo que me movió el orgullo, mi estúpido orgullo- meneó la cabeza negando- no sé si me expreso bien. Si digo lo que quiero decir, o digo un motón de tontería- miró la chica y estás asintió, el joven estaba hecho un lio- no sé si dices que si me expreso bien o dices que digo tonterías- bajó la cabeza-¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar contigo, siendo la persona en que más confío? ¿Por qué no puedo hablarte de lo que siento?, ¿de mis sentimientos?- el joven bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

Akane lo miró sorprendida. Ranma le había abierto un poco su corazón, un poco, sólo un poco. Pero lo bastante para saber que el chico sentía algo por ella. También le había pedido perdón por enfadarla, sabía que debía contestarle, pero no sabía que decirle.

-¡Ranma! Yo, yo también siento haberme peleado contigo, también me deje llevar por mi orgullo. No has dicho ninguna tontería. O no más de las que digo yo. Sé que tengo poca paciencia y a veces te pego por culpa de otras personas. Y me pasa lo mismo que a ti, no puedo hablarte de mis sentimientos, hay algo que me lo impide y no sé lo que es.

Los dos se miraron en el fondo sabían que lo que les impedía hablarse con soltura era su timidez. Se podían pelear, enfadarse, gritarse, pero no confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Oye que tal… -empezó Ranma nervioso y tartamudeando.

-… Si cuando volvemos a Nerima…- continuó Akane igual de nerviosa y también tartamudeando.-tenemos alguna cita…

-…O más de una- acabó Ranma.

Los dos habían pensado lo mismo., se miraron se sonrojaron y cuando fueron hablar.

-¡De eso nada! ¡No lo permitiré!- Tomoe se acercaba a los dos jóvenes, tenía marcas en el cuerpo como si lo hubiera cogido un pulpo. Estaba llenos marcas de besos- El que pierda de vosotros dos, será mi amante- los dos chicos miraron a ese depravado asombrados. -Si perdéis los dos seréis mis amantes.

Los dos chicos se miraron, otro loco que añadir a la lista. Bufaron y cuando iban a atacar..

-¡Oye¡ ¡Tú!- advirtió Ranma.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con genio Tomoe. No consentiría que su futuro novio le plantara cara. Tendría que empezar a enseñar a esa pareja que era él quien mandaba, que cuando fueran sus amantes, sería él quien decidiera todo.

-Viene tu novia- dijo con cansancio Akane.

Tomoe se giró y vio llegar a su pretendida prometida. El miedo lo dominó, para él cada paso de esa mujer producía un terremoto y su sentencia, se vio como marido de esa mujer, su vida sería un horror, sin poder divertirse, encadenado.. No podía permitir que esa mujer lo cogiera y huyó, perseguido por la mujer.

-Lo compadezco- dijo Ranma- sé lo que siente, ser perseguido por las locas de tus presuntas pretendientes- y tuvo un escalofrío. Claro que sabía lo que era eso, lo sufría cada día- pero visto en otra persona me provoca un sentimiento de… ¡alivio!.

Akane lo miró, el chico le acababa de decir que no le gustaba que lo siguieran. Pero… ¿a ella también la incluía en ese grupo de locas?

Iba a preguntarle eso, pero empezaron a sortear los combate.

-Me toca el tercer combate del grupo B. Estoy en el mismo grupo que el falso Mousse. Ese idiota de Tomoe está en el grupo A. Hasta la final no lo veré.

-Hablas como si ya estuvieras en esa final, debes ser más humilde.

Ranma la miró.

-Si lo soy. Soy muy humilde. Aquí no hay nadie mejor que yo- dijo el chico con prepotencia y chulería- no hay nadie que me supere- miró a Akane y le guiñó un ojo, entonces supo que el joven bromeaba. Que estaba intentando animarla- Nadie nos supera, llegaremos a la final.

-¡No!- dijo con convicción la chica- Somos los mejores- y se llevó las manos a la boca, ¿Cómo había dicho? Y con esa prepotencia, no pensaba que se le había contagiado la actitud de su prometido hasta ese punto. Tendría que relajarse, y dejar de pensar así. Ella era más humilde que ese idiota que tenía por prometido.

Los dos asistieron al emparejamiento de Akane. Le tocó el grupo A. Poco después empezaron los combates de la categoría femenina.

Los combates se sucedían sin parar, algunas luchadoras demostraban un buen nivel, pero los dos chicos se aburrían, para ellos el nivel de los combates era bajo.

Llegó el combate de Akane, la joven vio subir al tatami a su rival. Vestía como una muñeca de estilo gótico, pero vestida de color blanco. Tenía el pelo rubio.

-¡Que traje más raro lleva!- exclamó Ranma.- Me recuerda a una muñeca de esa antiguas… como se llaman, como visten algunas chicas…- el chico no recordaba como se llaman a ese tipo de vestido. Pero Akane si.

-Parece una lolita gótica- dijo Akane.

-¡Pero va vestida de blanco!- dijo Ranma. Se dio cuenta que se habían distraído. Que no prestaban atención a la chica, sólo a su vestuario.- Debemos dejar de hablar de tonterías. No se mueve mal, esta bien entrenada. Debes tener cuidado y no confiarte, aunque no creo que sea muy fuerte. Parece una pija estirada.

\- ¡Por favor!- exclamó Akane en un tono de cansancio-¡Al menos confía en mi!

-¡Confío en ti!. Pero eres demasiado buena. Kodachi o Ukyo son inferiores a ti, pero te da miedo hacerles daños, por eso te vencen.- se quedó un rato pensativo-a parte son un poco traidoras y actúan con malas artes. No creo que en una batalla justa te ganasen. – ella se quedó asombrada, su prometido parecía resentido con las otras prometidas. Notó que él la miraba serio.- ten cuidado con tu rival, algo me dice que no será muy noble actuando.

Akane miró a la chica con la que iba a luchar. Tenía la suficiente experiencia en luchar para saber con que rivales tendría una lucha sin trucos, o quienes usarían trucos sucios. Y su próxima rival no era de fiar.

-Lo tendré.¡ Confía en mi!- contestó Akane y subió al tatami y se preparó para luchar.

La rival de Akane miró a esta. Se sintió humillada, la diosa fortuna le había dado la espalda, ¡tener que enfrentarse a una niña!, pensó con fastidio y así lo expresó.

-¡Yo, una de la mejores alumnas del maestro Himura! ¡Una diosa de la lucha! ¡Campeona de miles de torneos! ¡y enfrentarme a una niña de pañales!- lo dijo con desprecio. Con el tono característico que usaban los niños ricos y tontos.- Papuchi me da los mejores maestro y joyas y ropas. Yo me puedo exhibir delante de miles de mis admiradores y ¿Qué me toca en el sorteo? Una niña de bajo nivel, sin apenas conocimientos de los que son las artes marciales.

Akane suspiró, delante suyo tenía a una chica que podía pasar por hermana de los Kuno. Otra imbécil que añadir a la lista de idiotas que conocían, y en ese torneo ya habían añadido muchos idiotas.

La rival de Akane, esa lolita gótica vestida de blanco, seguía parloteando quejándose de su suerte, o su falta de ella. Akane se estaba enfureciendo, cuando notó que alguien la miraba, no era una mirada perversa, ni malintencionada. Era una mirada que le transmitía tranquilidad, se giró vio que esa mirada provenía de Ranma, que le decía que se calmara, que no se dejara llevar por esa estúpida. El chico sonrió con maldad, y ella comprendió lo que le quería transmitir con esa sonrisa.

Se giró hacía el clon mental de Kodachi, y también sonrió con maldad, debía ser ella la que pusiera de los nervios a esa ricachona que seguía con su discurso.

-¡Yo si tengo mala suerte- cortó la joven de pelo azulado- ¡toda la vida entrenándome! ¿Y como debuto? ¡Enfrentándome a una niña rica que partica artes marciales por aburrimiento! Una chica que se aburre por que no tiene nada más que hacer. Debe haber practicado miles de deportes, cuando se aburre con uno pasa al otro. – Akane bufó, debía demostrar el mismo desprecio que esa bruja tuvo con ella.-¡Que mal debut!, ¡luchar con una aprendiz!.

La otra chica se enfureció, no estaba acostumbrada que se riesen de ella, siempre era al revés. Era ella la que se burlaba de los demás, y ahora llegaba esa poca cosa y se reía de ella, le enseñaría lo que era bueno

-¡Niñata!, ¡nadie se bula de mi!. Vas a ver lo que es una luchadora de verdad.

-He visto mejores luchadora que tú, y las he vencido. No tienes nada que enseñarme.-dijo Akane con sorna.- no eres muy buena, se te nota en como te mueves.

La otra luchadora estaba muy furiosa. Nadie la insultaba de esa manera y salía indemne, esa chica de clase baja se lo pagaría.

-Mirarte, eres de clase baja. Nunca he visto un gi de tan mala calidad, más que un kimono son unos harapos y ese dibujo. ¿Qué es? ¡Que cosa más fea!- el dibujo era un pequeño dragón, de color azul, con las garras levantadas en señal de ataque. Lo tenia sobre el pecho izquierdo, y mirando a la derecha . -Me da asco combatir contigo- dijo la chica con desprecio- intentaré liquidarte en pocos segundos. Venceré y ganaré el torneo.

Akane miró sin inmutase a esa insoportable. Tenía poca suerte, en su camino siempre aparecían la gente más idiota. El parlamento con esa idiota le había servido para estudiarla, ahora sabía cuales eran sus puntos débiles.

Y empezó el combate. La chica atacó a Akane, que la esquivaba. Desde las gradas les llegaban los gritos de animo a su rival. Akane notaba como Ranma la miraba, el joven estaba asustado, temía por ella. Ahora demostraría lo que había progresado durante el entrenamiento.

Esa chica insoportable atacaba con rabia, cada vez más furiosa al no ver resultados de sus golpes. Durante minutos estuvo atacando a Akane, hasta que esta se cansó y pasó al ataque. Su rival la intentó golpear, Akane esquivó. Y como en ese ataque la chica quedó desprotegida, Akane la golpeó repetidamente. La chica de la que desconocían el nombre salió volando. Moviendo los brazos como si fueran alas, tal vez pensaba si movía los brazos volaría, pero no, se estampó en una columna y necesitó ayuda sanitaria. Fue llevada al hospital, para castigo del personal medico que tuvo que sopórtala.

En las gradas el padre de la rival de Akane miró se tapó la mano con la cara. Sus hijos eran una decepción, con lo buen maestro que era Himura… y lo inútiles que eran sus hijos, al menos esta hija0. Suspiró y pensó con pesimismo que tal vez su otra hija, en el grupo B, o su hijo en la modalidad masculina hicieran un buen trabajo…¡tal vez!

.

Akane bajó del tatami y se juntó con Ranma y lo miró triste.

-He ganado- dijo la chica como si hubiera perdido.

-Pero no has disfrutado- dijo el chico, intentándola animar- creo que hasta no te enfrentes a la falsa Shampoo no te encontrarás a una buena rival.

\- Si, pero no debo fiarme. Hay alguna que parecen buenas rivales.

-Si, pero te las puedes merendar con patatas.

-No me halagues de esa forma que me convertiré en una ególatra como tú.

-No soy un ególatra- se defendió el joven- sólo digo la verdad-¡Soy el mejor!

Los dos se miraron y se rieron.

La gente los miraba como se reían los dos. Esos dos jóvenes eran muy niños para participar en un torneo para adultos. Serían eliminados muy pronto y volverían a casa llorando. La gente se reía de ellos.

Los dos seguían hablando cuando se le acercó una periodista. Pertenecía a un canal deportivo. Los dos chicos la miraron extrañados y con desconfianza, no les caía bien. Esa periodista hacía preguntas indiscretas y se burlaba de los entrevistados. Los dos sabían que serían las victimas de esa desaprensiva que sólo buscaba popularidad, aunque fuese a costa de arruinar la vida a los demás.

-¡Aquí la presentadora Reiko Matsumoto que entrevistará a la vencedora del combate del combate entre "ella" y la primera representante de la familia Kenzo- Akane arqueó una ceja. Esa periodista la había llamado "ella", no le daba valor, esa mujer no se había aprendido el nombre, no esperaba que progresase mucho en el torneo- Ha sido un combaste de baja calidad, por parte suyo – dijo referenciase a Akane- la señorita Kenzo no ha podido demostrar todo su potencial, y en un error ha sido derrotada. En poca palabras, ella ha tenido suerte.

En esos momentos los dos prometidos estaban hartos de esa impertinente. Su claro desprecio hacía Akane, demostrándolo al llamarla como ella. Los dos se miraron. No seguirían el juego de esa loca, ¡Otra loca para añadir a la larga lista que tenían!. Y en ese torneo aparecían a cada momento. La ignorarían.

La periodista siguió charlando, y al no verse correspondida, aumentó su ataque.

-Creo que unos niños como vosotros no tenían que participar en un torneo de adultos. Cuando perdáis no lloréis. En este combate has tenido suerte que la señorita Kenzo estaba de baja forma. Como se puede comparar una baja y gorda como tú con una señorita refinada y delgada como la señorita Kenzo.

Fue lo último que aguantó Ranma, esa arpia no seguiría insultando a su prometida.

-¿No será que esa señorita Kenzo es mala en artes marciales?- preguntó Ranma.- no veo a nadie capaz de rivaliza con AKANE TENDO. Acuérdese de ese nombre, grábeselo en el celebro pues será la vencedora de este torneo. Su nombre es Tendo, Akane Tendo. No se llama ella.

Ranma estaba furioso, tenía gana de destrozar a esa ¿periodista?. Esa mujer lo miró, ese niñato le intentaba hundir su entrevista, no lo lograría, sería ella quien lo atacase.

-¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Otro negado que van a eliminarlo en la primera ronda?- preguntó la mujer

-Yo soy…- empezó a decir Ranma, pero esa locutora se giró al cámara que la acompañaba.

-Aquí tenemos a otro niño, que no sabe lo que son las artes marciales. No sé que tipo de padres tendrán, pero no debe ser muy listos al permitir que sus hijos participen en un torneo que les viene grande- se giró a los dos jóvenes- estos no es un juego, no os estáis peleando en el patio de vuestra escuela. Estos luchadores son fuertes de verdad.

Ranma la miró y negó con la cabeza. Estaba furioso de verdad.

-Sabemos donde nos metemos. Si no nos estuviéramos capacitados no hubiéramos venido¿ Esto el patio de nuestra escuela?. ¿Estos luchadores son fuertes de verdad? Señora lo dudo. En el patio de vuestra escuela nos hemos peleado con nuestros rivales cada día durante más de un año . Estos luchadores no son tan fuertes como nuestros rivales, esto para nosotros será… un entrenamiento. En el patio de mi escuela hemos tenido combates de más nivel de los que se han visto aquí.

La mujer lo miró como si estuviera loco, debía estarlo para decir semejante sarta de sandeces. Entonces se dio cuenta que esos dos chicos estaban muy juntos, demasiado próximos, como si fueran… y tuvo una idea. A parte ese chico la llamó señora ¡¿Señora? ¿A ella? ¡Eso si era un insulto! ¡No era tan mayor!.

-Me podéis decir que relación tenéis, parecéis muy unidos. ¿Qué sois? Novios, pareja,- miro y sonrió siniestra a Akane- ¡Él te secuestró y te trajo aquí en contra de tu voluntad¡, y al final cediste a su voluntad, ¡el típico síndrome de Estocolmo!.

Los dos jóvenes la miraron asustados, esa loca los acababa de meter en un buen problema, cuando volvieran a Nerima…

-¡No pasó eso!, ¡él no me ha secuestrado! Vine yo por que quise.

-Entonces… entonces…¡fuiste tú quien lo secuestro a él!

Los dos chicos se alarmaron más. Gracias a esa mujer, tendrían problemas gordos con seis locos… o más.

-¡Tampoco me secuestro ella!. ¡Los dos estamos aquí por voluntad propia!.

-¡Vosotros sois a los que ha tocado compartir habitación! – dijo la periodista. Los dos chicos se quedaron blancos, ahora si lo casaban, si no lo mataban antes sus rivales

-Esta noche ha debido ser apasionada para los dos.

Los dos entendieron lo que quiso decir esa mujer.

-No… no hubo nada. Los dos estábamos…muy cansados, queríamos descansar. No teníamos ganas de nada- dijo Akane. Vio que Ranma la miraba asustado, y se dio cuenta lo que acababa se decir. La gente pensaría que de no estar cansados, algo hubiera pasado entre los dos. Se puso blanca.- no he querido decir eso. Lo que quise decir fue…

-Akane-la llamó Akane- mientras esta loca nos ha distraído han seguido los combate. No hemos podido ver como luchan tus posibles rivales. Te toca tu segundo combate, sube al tatami o te descalificaran.

-Si, y dejemos de pensar en tonterías.- respondió la chica. Y se dirigió al próximo combate.

-¿Piensas que tu amiga o lo que sea ganará ese combate?- preguntó la periodista.

-No lo pienso, sé que ganará.- contestó el chico.

-La rival de tu amiguita, es Miki, conocida como la reina. Ha sido la campeona nacional durante los últimos cinco años. Es un prodigio, una luchadora nata. ¿Qué opinas de eso?

-¿La reina?-preguntó con ironía- Pues hoy acaba su reinado y tendremos nueva reina- miró a la periodista y sonrió con maldad- Su nombre…¡Akane Tendo!- dijo el joven con mucha seguridad.- grábelo en su mente, y acuérdese de otras cosa, Akane y yo somos menores. Nos ha hecho preguntas que podemos considerar ofensivas para un menor- la miró- le puede caer una denuncia.

La periodista lo miró asombrada, iba a contestarle, pero iba a comenzar el combate y lo dejó para otra ocasión.

.

En el tatami Akane esperaba a su rival. A ella la habían hecho subir deprisa y corriendo, bajo amenaza de descalificación, en cambio su rival tardaba mucho en subir. Cuando comprendió la estrategia, la querían poner nerviosa, no lo conseguirían, usó técnicas de relajación y respiró varias veces, con eso consiguió calmase, aunque sólo fue un poco.

Pasaron varios minutos y su rival no subía al tatami. Akane quieta y relajada no mostraba enfado, ni nerviosismo, aunque Ranma sabía que estaba furiosa y no sólo por la espera. Y de golpe sonó una fanfarria, y todos los focos iluminaron el camino. Entró un grupo de mujeres jóvenes lanzando pétalos de rosa, iban vestidas con túnicas blancas. Detrás cuatros hombres jóvenes, a pecho descubierto y con los músculos muy desarrollados, portando una especie de litera y subida en ella una joven de unos cinco años mayor que Akane saludando al enloquecido publico que la vitoreaba.

El grupo se paró delante del tatami y dejaron la litera en el suelo y de ella descendió su ocupante ataviada como una reina, con capa y corona incluidas. Miró a Akane con desprecio, otra novata a la que mandar a casa llorando. No entendía como siempre le tocaban rivales tan flojas. Bueno si lo sabia, pero ese secreto no se debía saber. Esa niña no tenía el cuerpo para practicar artes marciales.

Akane miró a su rival, cerró los ojos y suspiró, otra loca. Esa chica también la despreciaba. Akane miró como se movía, y descubrió sus puntos débiles, pero también los fuertes. No debía fiarse. No era tan mala como su anterior rival, pero tampoco era invencible.

La loca subió al tatami, sus acompañantes le quitaron la corona y la capa, y quedó en un suntuoso gi, muy caro y llamativo.

-¡Hola plebeya! Soy tu reina, arrodíllate ante mi- dijo la mujer.

Akane la miró asombrada y una sonrisa de circunstancias apareció en su rostro. Y miró a Ranma con cansancio, otra loca más. ¿Qué pasaba con ese torneo?¿Sólo participaban lunáticos y trasnochados? ¿Habían abierto las puertas de algún manicomio y los locos salieron de él y fueron a inscribirse en ese torneo?

Ranma pensó lo mismo. Ya tenían los bastantes locos en sus vidas para añadir más.

Akane volvió a prestar interés en su rival.

-¿Arrodillarme delante tuyo? Ni a punta de pistola. Yo no me arrodillo delante nadie.- miró a su rival y sonrió con sorna, esa idiota pagaría el enfado que le provocó esa periodista- hoy acabarás en el hospital. No me subestimes. ¡Hoy acaba tu reinado!, ¡volverás a la plebe!.

La reina se enfureció, esa insolente vería como las gastaba ella. Esa chica la había humillado delante su publico, nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo. Esa niña pagaría cara su descaro.

-Llevo ocho años en las artes marciales, no me puedes superar.

Akane se rió.

-Eres una novata. Tengo diecisiete años, me entreno cada día desde los tres años, o antes.. Durante el ultimo año he tenido ataques de mis rivales casi cada día. No soy una novata como tú. Me entreno junto al mejor luchador de Japón- miró a Ranma que se puso rojo-No soy delicada, como tú.

Akane estaba furiosa, y se había cansado de esa mujer, ya no le seguiría el juego, se quedó callada ignorándola, con eso consiguió enfurecer a su rival.

Y cuando empezó el combate "la reina" atacó. Quería vencer a esa chiquilla en segundos, quería humillarla, por ser más joven que ella, por pretender luchar con ella. Por tener novio, y ella no. No tenía novio porque nadie aguantaba ese carácter tan mezquino que tenía.

Akane vio llegar a su rival para atacarla. La joven de pelo corto esquivó los ataques. Eso contrarió a Miki, la reina. Que empezó a combinar ataques de pies con ataques con las manos , pero sólo consiguió que Akane bloqueará todos sus ataques.

Miki se vio indefensa, esa chiquilla la estaba superando, y eso que aún no la había contraatacado. Era bastante buena, o espabilaba o sería vencida, para vergüenza suya.

Ranma veía como Akane dejaba que su rival la atacase, no le gustaba la estrategia de su prometida, era arriesgada, pero no suicida. Dejase atacar hasta cansar al contario y cuando este se confiara, atacar.

Miki veía el fin de su reinado. Hacía tiempo que sabía que alguien llegaría y la derrotaría. Había combatido sólo con luchadoras de nivel inferior, siempre estuvo en contra de eso, pero eran ordenes de su representante. Siempre temiendo que llegara alguien y la derrotada. Miró a su rival, pero hoy no sería derrotada, y menos por esa desconocida. Seguiría siendo la reina durante unos años más. Luego se retiraría y se dedicaría al cine. Su representante y ella lo tenían todo planeado.

Akane se aburría, nadie tenía el nivel que sus rivales de Nerima. Miró de reojo a Ranma que le dijo que si. Y se preparó para hacer el ataque que le enseñó su prometido.

En el siguiente ataque de Miki, saltó hacía atrás esquivando el golpe, se paró y cerró los ojos. Y se concentró, hizo el vació mental, y se preparó para hacer una nueva técnica que le enseñó Ranma.

Miki sintió frio, de su rival emanaba frio mucho frio, se puso a temblar, y retrocedió. Akane avanzaba y ella retrocedía. Sintió miedo, vio a su rival muy grande y poderosa, y entonces Akane atacó, Miki aterrada no pudo esquivar el ataque, que fue una copia del ataque de las castañas de Ranma, pero no por ello menos letal. La hasta ese momento reina voló fuera del tatami y cayó desmayada encima de su litera, sin bajarla de ella el grupo de la ex reina la llevaron al hospital. El público calló de asombro, esa chica había ganado con demasiada facilidad a la campeona nacional, no debía de ser tan mala, aunque le quedaban muchos combates hasta la semifinal, todos aún pensaban que caería pronto.

Akane bajó del tatami, no se sentía especial. En el futuro sería maestra en su dojo. No era especial, sólo era una chica más. Se acercó a Ranma que la miraba sonriente.

-Has ganado, me siento orgulloso de ti- Akane se puso roja, no era habitual que Ranma la piropearse, el chico no debió darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Sonrió, era bueno que el chico se abriese un poco y dijera lo que pensaba. Sabía que él era muy tímido y le costaba hablar de ciertos temas- no dude ni un segundo de ti.

-No me halagues de esa forma, que me volveré una creída prepotente como tú.

-¿Qué hay de malo ser como yo?- preguntó él con una sonrisa de confianza en los labios, le guiñó el ojo- soy el mejor chico que conoces, debes reconocerlo. Y tú eres la mejor chica que conoces, también debes reconocerlo.

Los dos se rieron, esa prepotencia del chico era una mascara en la que se escondía él. Ranma había creado un personaje en el que se escondía para ocultar sus debilidades. Pero a veces el verdadero e inseguro Ranma salía, sobretodo cuando ella se encontraba en peligro o tenía problemas.

-A sin que soy la mejor chica que conozco, pero no me has dicho quien es la mejor chica que tú conoces- preguntó ella con picardía y sin enfado- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Shampoo? ¿Ukyo?- el chico negó con la cabeza, Akane se asustó-¿No me dirás que Kodachi?- Ranma negó- ¿ Mis hermanas, alguna compañera nuestra? ¿De otra clase o curso?- otra negación del joven, Akane se asustó. ¿Acaso Ranma conocía a otras chicas? Estaba segura que no. La novia de Ryoga no contaba, Ranma no era de aquellos que se meten en medio de una relación, no era como Ryoga.

Ranma sonrió.

-La mejor mujer que conozco es mi madre- dijo ante el asombró de Akane- es una mujer especial. Debe serlo, ¡para casarse con mi padre!

Los dos chicos se rieron, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Reír ahora que podéis, no pasareis de la siguiente eliminatoria, como mucho la otra. Pero no llegarás muy lejos. Has tenido suerte, no te durará mucho- le dijo la pesada de la periodista. Esa niña había vencido a Miki, su ídolo, se lo haría pagar.- Miki te volverá a desafiar y te vencerá. No te volverás a reír de la reina. -y añadió con maldad y rencor- Pronto aprenderéis lo que son realmente las artes marciales. Unos niñatos como vosotros no deben enfrentarse a auténticos maestros de artes marciales.

-Lo dudo- dijo Ranma confiado- esa "reina" sabe que su reinado ha acabado, que fue vencida con justicia, que no ganará jamás a Akane- miró a su prometida y exclamó- ¡LA REINA HA MUERTO! ¡VIVA LA EMPERATRIZ! -el chico miró a la periodista- llevamos más tiempo en esto de las artes marciales que tú como periodista. No nos infravalores, nuestro primer recuerdo, es practicando artes marciales. Somos los mejores en esto de Nerima, nos hemos enfrentado a los mejores del mundo. Comparados con ellos, estos son unos principiantes. Aléjate de nosotros, no te concederemos una entrevista. Estás molestando.

Y los dos prometidos se giraron y miraron los siguientes combates, hablaban entre ellos ignorando a la periodista, que seguía preguntándoles sin obtener ninguna repuesta.

.

Los combates se fueron sucediendo y Akane vencía a sus rivales con facilidad, con demasiado facilidad. A cada combate ganado los comentarios en contra de esa chiquilla se fueron acallando. Estaba demostrando que era una buena luchadora, a pesar de su juventud. A cada momento se ganaba más y más admiradores. Ya muchos pensaban que llegaría a la final de su grupo, incluso algunos que llegaría a la final de ese campeonato.

Los dos jóvenes estaban ajenos a todo. No les importaba la fama, no querían ser famosos por sus logros deportivos. Únicamente se querían demostrar, a ellos mismos, que eran validos para hacer lo que quisieran, que podían enfrentarse a cualquier reto. Habían ido a ese torneo en contra de la voluntad de todos, ni siquiera Kasumi o Nodoka estaban de todo de acuerdo que fuesen, era momento de enseñar a todos que no necesitaban a nadie para decidir por ellos mismos. Que nadie los podía parar. Importaba poco llegar a la final o no, lo importante para ellos, era seguir su propio camino.

Y Akane se empezó a perfilar como unas de las candidatas a llegar a la final del grupo A. Ranma asistía a los combates contento, su prometida no tenía rival, las dos semanas de entrenamiento habían despertado a la gran luchadora que había dentro de ella. Veía a la joven pletórica, fuerte y capaz de hacer frente a quien fuera, era la Akane que quería ver desde el primer ataque de sus rivales de Nerima. Llegaría a la final de ese torneo, lo sabia desde el principio.

.

Había un descanso entre dos combates. Los jueces necesitaban comer algo, y los participantes también. Los dos prometidos estaban tomando algo. Ranma comía como si no hubiera un mañana, y Akane tuvo que llamarle la atención.

-No por ser barra libre debes comerte todo lo que hay en el restaurante.

-Hace horas que comimos, tú como estás de combate en combate no te has dado cuenta- se defendió el joven.

Akane lo miró, él tenía razón. No habían comido desde la noche anterior, decidió comer un poco. Estaba realmente hambrienta.

Los dos chicos estaban hablando, estaban planeando una escapada. Irse de camping a descansar. No recordaban cual de los dos tuvo esa idea, pero los dos estuvieron de acuerdo. Los dos estaban muy animados. Querían desaparecer del mapa varios días y olvidarse de todo y de todos. Aprovechaban ese descanso para planear lo que harían después de ese torneo. No iban a pedir permiso para irse de camping o tener una cita. Lo dirían a la familia y no les dejarían opinar. A las otras prometidas o rivales de Ranma o Akane… bueno, esos no tenían ningún derecho a opinar ni decidir nada.

Estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no vieron llegar a la mesa donde se sentaban los dos chicos a dos personas. Esas dos personas se quedaron quietas mirando a los dos prometidos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es la pequeña Akane Tendo. Como te pareces a tu madre. Eres idéntica a esa odiosa rata que me robó mi Soun.

.

* * *

.

Notas de autor:

Hasta aquí ha llegado el capitulo de hoy.

La categoría femenina se decidirá en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que el torneo no dure más de dos o tres capítulos, y pensar que en la versión original, sólo se menciona que van los dos prometidos y vuelven.

Agradecimientos:

Benani0125:

El porque de esos impostores se verá más adelante. Tienen un objetivo, tal vez sea que acudan Cologne y Shampoo, pero..

Ranma84:

Gracias por tu mensajes y que te guste la historia.

Btaisho:

Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Me gusta hacerlos huir, no es la primera vez que lo hago, tampoco será la última. No le hagas caso a la categoría M. Subí el capitulo cuando iba al trabajo y puse una categoría deprisa y corriendo, en un principio no habrá lemon. Pero no pienso cambiar de categoría, de aquí a un próximo capitulo puedo cambiar de opinión . De aquí que se acabe el fic pueden ocurrir muchas cosas.


	3. Hacía la final

**3\. Hacía la final.**

.

Estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no vieron llegar a la mesa donde se sentaban los dos chicos a dos personas. Esas dos personas se quedaron quietas mirando a los dos prometidos.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es la pequeña Akane Tendo! Como te pareces a tu madre. Eres idéntica a esa odiosa rata que me robó mi Soun.

Los dos prometidos miraron a quien les hablaba. Akane se sorprendió, luego se enfureció. Allí delante suyo tenía a una mujer, a esa odiosa mujer, que cuando su madre estaba viva, intento destrozar el matrimonio de sus padres varias veces sin conseguir nada. La furia de Akane aumento a recordar esos hechos.

Esa mujer iba acompañada de una chica de la edad de Kasumi, que los miraba con insolencia, y superioridad. Iba vestida con un kimono, debía participar en el torneo, sería una rival a batir.

Ranma vio la reacción de su prometida, vio su nerviosismo. Akane conocía a esa mujer y no le caía bien. No sabia el que, pero algo había pasado entre ellas.

-No me moleste- dijo Akane, y bajó su mirada a su comida, ignorando a esa mujer, pero seguía furiosa. Ranma no le dijo nada, no quería ser él el que pagase el enfado de su prometida.

La mujer al sentirse ignorada se enfadó.

**\- ¡No me ignores**! - gritó, y en un acto de furia cogió la bandeja de la comida de Akane y la lanzó a medio pasillo. Todos los allí presentes se reunidos se giraron y miraron. La organización mandó allí a los miembros de seguridad, estaban cansados de esa mujer, no era el primer jaleo que montaba durante ese torneo. Y no era la única, ciertos participantes que acudieron provocaban jaleos y provocaciones. Y esa mujer era especialista en provocarlos. Ya había encontrado una nueva víctima con quien cebase. - mirarme cuando te hable- miró Akane, la chica ni se digno a mirarla- si, te pareces a esa pécora que me robó a mi Soun. Te pareces a la bruja de tu madre.

Akane se enfureció, si esa quería bronca la iba a tener. Pero Ranma la miró y negó con la cabeza, no debía dejarse provocar por nadie o sería descalificada. Akane se calmó y bajó la cabeza.

Esa mujer miró a Ranma y sonrió.

-Así que ahora te dejas controlar por este idiota- dijo la mujer. Miró a Ranma de arriba abajo- un chico inferior, guapo… pero sólo tiene eso. Si lo has elegido como prometido tuyo, como he oído, hundirá ese dojo. No tiene futuro en las artes marciales. - y se rió con una risa que, un enfurecido Ranma, ya había oído, pero no recordaba donde.

\- ¡Dejarnos en paz! - exigió Akane, estás acosando a dos menores. Te puedo denunciar. Si sigues molestando te echaran fuera. No sé qué haces aquí.

La mujer rió, y se mostró orgullosa.

-Mi hija… y la de tu padre- Akane se enfureció a oír eso, y Ranma se quedó blanco, ¡no era posible! La mujer prosiguió con maldad. - mi hija y la de Soun participará en el torneo y ganará… y utilizaremos eso para reclamar lo que es nuestro… ¡**A SOUN TENDO**!

\- ¡Mi padre nunca fue tuyo! ¡Siempre estuvo enamorado de mi madre! Desde niños. Tú quisiste interponerte entre los dos y fracasaste…- dijo Akane.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Basta ¡- gritó Ranma- no le sigas el juego. Eres más inteligente que ella. Su hija participará en el torneo, con suerte se cruzará contigo y allí le contestarás… derrotando a su hija.

\- ¡**NO HABLABA CONTIGO**! – gritó la mujer- ¡No te metas en esto! - se cayó, Ranma la miraba con ojos fríos y amenazantes. Ese joven era peligroso, antes no lo había calibrado bien, era más terrorífico de lo que aparentaba.

\- Pues estamos igualados, porqur yo tampoco hablaba contigo… es más, ¿Como voy a hablar contigo si no sé quién eres? Es de personas educadas presentarse antes de hablar de tonterías.

La mujer miró a ese insolente, acabaría con él.

Akane miró a su prometido, estaba extraño. No era de los que se quedaba callados cuando lo provocaran, algo en él había cambiado. Y ese instante se dio cuenta, si había estallado, pero lo hizo de esta forma, sin perder la calma..

-Mi nombre es… es… Keiko Tanoka. No olvides ese apellido. Porque mi hija Yuri vencerá a tu amiga y…

\- ¿Esa chica vencer a Akane? ¡Ni en sueños?- dijo Ranma irónico- Pero ¿Has mirado a tu hija? No tiene nada que hacer contra Akane. - el tono de Ranma era inusualmente tranquilo, pero Akane sabía que el chico estaba realmente furioso, externadamente furioso.

-Mira imbécil, mi hija ganarás a Akane, y cuando lo haga… será tu prometida.

El chico miró a esa mujer, después, a su hija y tuvo un escalofrío, por nada del mundo la aceptaría como prometida.

-Otra loca más detrás mía, no hay trato. A tu hija no le conviene perseguirme. Mira, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, Tengo una prometida, Akane., y no quiero cambiarla por nadie. Lárguese y déjenos en paz. Váyase a freír espárragos.

La mujer se indignó, iba a contestar cuando.

¿Cómo se fríen los espárragos? – Yuri, la hija de esa mujer se adelantó, libreta en manos y un bolígrafo para escribir- ¿Me puedes dar la receta esa de freír espárragos? Seguro que a nuestra cocinera le gusta.

Keiko miró a su hija, la acababa de poner en ridículo, esa chica cada vez que hablaba era para dejarla en ridículo. Y eso que le decía que se callara siempre.

\- ¡Vámonos! -ordenó a su hija.

-Mami, no me ha dado la receta… porfi… deja que…

Y Keiko se llevó a su hija de allí, siempre la avergonzaba.

Y los dos chicos se quedaron de nuevo solos. Esas dos mujeres eran insoportables.

Ranma miró a su prometida, suspiró y…

-Akane, ¿Quién es esa loca? - Akane bajó la cabeza con tristeza, estuvo un rato en silencio y…

-Mis padres se conocieron de niños, eran vecinos, sus familias eran amigos desde hacía muchas generaciones. Y como tú y yo fueron prometidos. Desde niños siempre fueron juntos, jugaron juntos, iban a pescar juntos, se bañaban juntos- Akane sonrió- y enfermaban a la vez, se constipaban a la vez, estudiaron juntos. Nunca se separaban- "como tú y yo", pensaron los dos-Fueron creciendo y se enamoraron… y mi padre tuvo dos problemas. Uno, fue obligado a entrenar con Happosai. El otro esa chica, Keiko, era una chica de ciudad, y fue al pueblo de su abuela, y conoció a mi padre y se obsesionó con él.

-Como Kodachi conmigo- dijo Ranma riendo.

Akane lo miró seria.

-Keiko Tanoka es la hermana del director Kuno.

Ranma se quedó blanco, comprendió por lo que debió pasar el padre de Akane, si Keiko estaba tan loca como Kodachi...

-Durante todo el noviazgo de mis padres, se interpuso e intento separarlos, no lo consiguió. Intentó destrozar la boda de mis padres y después de la boda. Su padre la obligó a casarse, pero ella siguió persiguiendo a mi padre. Se quedó embarazada y dijo que era hija de mi padre.

\- Pero…

\- Imposible, esa mujer vivía en el extranjero, era imposible que esa chica sea hija de mi padre. Al morir mi madre se presentó durante el velatorio para a recodarle a mi padre que se debía casar con ella, y ese día no fue el último. Nos estuvo molestando durante años, con la murga de que esa chica era hija de Soun.

\- No te preocupes. La venceremos, es una Kuno, no debe ser muy inteligente. Y entiendo por lo que debió pasar tu padre, lo entiendo mejor que nadie.

Akane lo miró.

-Pero…

-Se reanudan los combates, se ruega a los participantes vuelvan al tatami. - dijo una voz por el altavoz.

Los dos chicos se miraron y volvieron al tatami, ella debía demostrar que no debían infravalorada.

Estaban mirando los combates, cuando se les acercó de nuevo esa impertinente periodista. La ignoraron, no contestarían a sus preguntas.

-Por lo visto han tenido incidente con la señora Tanoka- esa pregunta fue ignorada por completó por los dos jóvenes. La periodista frunció el ceño, si esos dos niñatos se lo querían poner difícil no la conocían. Se puso delante de ellos, impidiéndoles ver los combates- Según parece la madre de esta "señorita" le robó el novio a la señora Tanaka – dijo la mujer, recalcando la palabra aeñorita, dando a entender que Akane de señorita no tenía nada,-la entonces señorita Kuno, ¿Tiene algo que decir?

-Si, esperemos que la hija de la señora Tanaka no tenga la misma facultad de volar que su primo- dijo Akane. Y empezó a mirar a todas partes, hasta que vio lo que buscaba- ¡Oiga!, ¡Usted, puede ayudarnos!

Se acercó a ellos un guardia de seguridad.

\- ¿Qué quiere? - preguntó el hombre.

-Esta señorita nos. está molestando- dijo la joven- Nos hace preguntas impertinentes. Somos menores, y podemos denunciarla.

-No puedo hacer nada- dijo el guardia de seguridad. Están haciendo su trabajo.

Ranma miró al guardia enfurecido-

-Nos impide de forma delibera ver los combates. Eso no forma parte de su trabajo- el guardia se asombró, el chico tenía razón, pero si intervenía en eso, perdería el trabajo, el canal donde trabajaba Reiko haria que lo perdiese. Ese canal actuaba de esa forma. Y así se lo dijo a los dos jóvenes.

-Entonces la apartaremos nosotros- dijo Akane con maldad- en Nerima somos famosos por como apartamos a nuestros rivales de nuestro camino cuando nos molestan o acosan.

-Si hace eso serán descalificados- dijo el guardia de seguridad – no pueden hacer nada, sólo contestar a sus preguntas.

-Pues nos negamos a hacerlo- dijo Akane- no estamos obligaros. Me leí nuestras obligaciones, y no hay nada de responder a una impertinente.

-Oye, niñata- empezó la periodista- yo te preguntó y tú me contestas…

Ranma estaba enfadado, no aguantaba a esa periodista, y sabía que Akane tampoco. Si eso continuaba así, esa mujer volaría a cuenta del mazo de Akane. Miró al techo, una viga de madera, atravesaba el pabellón de lado al lado, era más para embellecer que para aguantar. Estaba a metros del techo, se podían sentar en ella, nadie subiria a molestarlos.

-Mira Akane. Nos podemos sentar allá arriba. No están más alto que el tejado de casa.

-Si, de un salto podemos subir y sentarnos en ellas. Veríamos bien los combates y nadie nos molestaría.

-No pueden hacerlo. Por una parte, porque es imposible, y por otra porque debe, está prohibido. – dijo el guardia de seguridad.

-No está prohibido, pero ese imposible subir- dijo la periodista- es imposible.

-De aquí al final del torneo comprobará algo-dijo Akane.

-Que para nosotros…- dijo Ranma cogiendo a Akane en brazos-no hay imposible.

Y de un salto llegó a la viga y los dos se sentaron en ella.

Todos en el pabellón los miraron asombrados, otros luchadores, el combate en el tatami paró, los árbitros, los organizadores, y los espectadores. Ahora era seguro esos dos chicos no eran unos novatos, ni unos debiluchos. Esos chicos eran especiales y serían los rivales a batir.

El combate se reanudo y los dos jóvenes analizaron a las dos combatientes.

-Mira la del kimono rojo, - dijo Ranma – es buena, pero deja el lado derecho desprotegido, y parece que tiene una ligera cojera en el pie derecho.

-Ha tenido una lesión y no se ha recuperado del todo, y lo pagará. No ha querido dejar más tiempo para reponerse.

-Si, la del kimono blanco, también es buena… pero no puede compararse contigo. Haría un buen trabajo, pero se deja llevar por sus impulsos.

-Está tan segura que ganará que tiene muchos fallos, va a perder.

Y así fue la chica perdió un instante después.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a la hija de Keiko.

-Ahora le toca el turno a tu supuesta hermana- dijo Ranma- No sé, pero creo que tiene mejor nivel de las que hemos visto hasta hora. No es tan tonta como parece

Yuri subió al tatami y miró a su rival. Sonrió con desprecio, esa pusilánime no le durará nada.

Y empezó el combate. La rival atacaba y Yuri esquivaba los ataques con facilidad. Esa chica era buena.

-Esa chica no ganará a la gran Yuri Tanoka- oyeron decir a la periodista- a falta de una de las hermanas Kenzo, y la reina Miki nos queda la señorita Tanoka, para que tener una finalista de nivel- y miró con maldad a Akane, la despreciaba.- porque la señorita de allá arriba carece de nivel

-No hagas caso a esa bruja- dijo Ranma en alto para que lo oyera Keiko- aquí no hay nadie y que se pueda igualar contigo.

Siguieron mirando el combate de Yuri.

Yuri era buena, muy buena. No tenía fallos. No cometía errores. Su rival no podía con ella. Yuri estaba jugando con esa chica, como un gato con un ratón. Se divertía a costa de ella, y eso enfureció a su rival, que furiosa atacó. Yuri se apartó, la otra chica dio un traspié al no dar en el blanco y quedó desprotegida, y Yuri le dio un golpe y la chica cayó al suelo vencida.

Yuri pasaba a la final del grupo A, sólo quedaba decidir quién era la otra finalista de ese grupo.

-Te toca a ti, gana y vez a la final de tu grupo, y te tocará luchar en la final femenina- dijo Ranma- Gana todo, y después me tocará a mí. Venceremos a quien se nos ponga delante. ¡Nadie nos vencerá! No dejaremos que nadie nos manipule, ni esa periodista. Ni esos seis imbéciles que hay en Nerima, ni ningún loco que aparezca. Ni tu padre, ni el mío. Venceremos a todos para seguir nuestro camino.

Ella lo miró asombrada y emocionada. Ese chico que no era bueno con las palabras había encontrado las palabras necesarias para motivarla.

\- ¡Si!, ¡venceremos! - dijo la chica con convicción.

Y bajaron al suelo y se dirigieron al tatami.

En el camino hacía el tatami se cruzaron con Yuri Tanoka.

-Te venceré y entonces…- dijo esa chica, la pareja la ignoró- ¡oye que te estoy hablando!

Se cruzaron con la periodista, a la que ignoraron. Pero Ranma decidió intervenir.

-Hagamos un trato- dijo el chico- ganemos o perdamos… no concederemos entervistas a programas malos.- estaban escullendo a esa periodista

Ella asintió.

-Nada de programas malos- contestó Akane. Y sonrió.

Akane subió al tatami y esperó a su rival, que tardo en subir, y como era normal en ese torneo esa rival no era normal. Al verla Akane suspiró y pensó.

-Ya me ha tocado otra loca- dijo en bajo la chica.

La mujer debía tener unos siete años más que Akane, llevaba una túnica de color azul, larga hasta los pies. Llena de dibujos y símbolos extraños. El pelo de diversos colores. Debía creerse una pitonisa, en una mano llevaba una bola de adivinación. Un ojo pintado en la frente y otros sobre los parparos, que los llevaba cerrados. Y como es habitual, se tropezó al subir.

-Vaya adivina, no adivinar en su futuro que se iba a tropezar- dijo Ranma.

La adivina se giró y se encaró hacía el.

-Si lo vi, pero lo debía hacer para que tú hablases.- contesto la mujer. – debías hablar, para que yo adivinarse tu futuro- se concentró- tendrás problemas con una gata, con una espátula y con una aparato de gimnasia. endrás problemas.

\- No dices nada nuevo, con esas ya tengo problemas.

-Y aparte con dos que van contigo siempre, las dos han venido a este torneo contigo. Una de pelo corto y la otras una pelirroja.

-Tampoco dices nada nuevo Ran.- dijo Akane.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo la chica asustada.-¿ eres adivina?

-No, lo llevas escrito en tu túnica- contestó Akane.

-¡Ah! Es verdad- contestó la mujer como si se diera cuenta ahora- Da igual te venceré. Adivinaré tus ataques antes de darlos y te contraatacaré. Y te venceré, como he hecho con todas.

Akane atacó y la adivina la esquivó, volvió a atacar y volvió a ser esquivada. Eso duró un momento. Akane se puso nerviosa, algo iba mal. No podía fallar tanto.

-Ves como no vencerás- dijo la adivina..

Ranma miraba la pelea, iba mal, rematadamente mal. Akane no lograba dar un golpe a su contraria. Y cada vez parecía más agotada. No era normal. Encima era acosado por esa periodista que le impedía ver el combate. De golpe se dio cuenta de todo.

Akane se estaba mareando, tenía la sensación de ver doble. Como si estuviese borracha. Se le nublaba la vista.

-¡Akane! ¡Cierra los ojos y mantén la respiración! Entre los colores de su túnica, y su colonia, te están mareando.

Akane, se quedó sorprendida. Eso podía ser, esa mujer la estaba drogando. Hizo caso a su prometido.

-Si cierras los ojos no podrás verme.

-Pero si oírte, haces ruidos al andar. Y llevas cascabeles en el pelo. Se te oye bien- contestó Akane- y de un golpe la mandó volando fuera del tatami.

Ranma era acosado por esa periodista. De repente se movió a un lado, Reiko Matsumoto, esa loca periodista, amoral y pretensiosa, se quedó callada, se giró para atrás y vio llegar un bulto, cuando eso estuvo cerca vio que era la pitonisa que venía volando impulsada pir el golpe s' Akane y delante de su cámara chocaron las dos, y Ran se llevó a esa periodista volando, hasta que chocaron con una columna y cayeron las dos al suelo desmayadas.

Akane fue declarada ganadora, su rival fue descalificada, por jugar sucio. ¡Akane pasó a la final de su grupo!.

Akane bajó del tatami. Fue revisada por varios médicos, los efectos de esa droga se pasarían en unos minutos. Al no darse cuenta la organización de las trampas de esa chica, dejaron la final de ese grupo para el día siguiente, ya que Akane no estaba en condiciones de pelear.

Akane se reencontró con Ranma.

-Bueno, he ganado- dijo Akane con pesar.

-Pero sigue pareciéndote a poco, no estás contenta con el papel que estás haciendo- contestó el chico- es normal, estas luchadoras son mediocres. Estás tan habituada a enfrentarte a Shampoo, o Ukyo, incluso a Kuno. Que luchar contra ella te parece a poco.

-No lo digas así que me subirá el ego.- dijo la chica riendo.

-Pues que te suba, puede que en un futuro pertenezca a mi familia…ya es hora que aprendas a ser una Saotome.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?- preguntó sonrojada la chica.- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

El chico en ese instante fue cociente de lo que dijo.

-Yo… yp quería decir… que- contestó el joven, casi sin poder hablar.

-¿Qué pensáis que habéis hecho?- gritó la periodista acercándose a ellos.

-Pues no sé- contestó el joven. Con ironía-¿Ganar?

-Han descalificado a Ran por tramposa. Era la luchadora patrocinada por nuestro canal de televisión. No sabéis lo que habéis hecho. Nos habéis hecho quedar como unos tramposos, nos han llamado clientes para decirnos que nos abandonan. Han estado a punto de expulsarnos de torneo.

-Vuestra luchadora ha hecho trampas, es normal que la descalifiquen- dijo Akane.- es justo. Algunas luchadoras han perdido por sus trampas. Para ellas no es justo.

-Nos habéis hecho perder millones- dijo a mujer- no lo pagaréis. Nos devolveréis hasta el ultimo yen-amenazó la mujer.

-No nos amenace- dijo Akane furiosa- si yo hubiera perdido contra su luchadora y hubiera sabido que me ha hecho trampas, la denunciaría. Cosa que harán las que han perdido injustamente contra ella. Y después la retaría y me encargaría de que no pudiera hacer trampas. Al vencerla, que lo haría, quedaría como la farsante que es.

-Y como su canal de televisión o programa estén implicados, no sólo perderán esos millones, si no…- insinuó Ranma.

La periodista miró a los dos chicos asustada. Lo que habían dicho esos chicos se había transmitido en directo. Se avecinaba días pésimos para su canal… y para ella.

-Mis jefes, me acaban de dar un mensaje por el auricular. Quieren que los entrevistemos, ¡si o si!- dijo la mujer.

\- No vamos a concederle una entrevista- dijo Ranma.- a su emisora no.

-¡Si lo haréis o seréis demandados por causarles perdidas a nuestro cana!l.

-La culpa no es nuestra, Akane le ganó con justicia a su luchadora. Ella fue la hizo trampas, por eso fue descalificada. No tenemos la culpa de eso.

**-¡Si la tienen**! – dijo Reiko Matsumoto, la presentadora, estaba furiosa y se dirigió a los dos jóvenes con ganas de matarlos- hemos perdido muchos anunciantes. Nuestro programa esta en la cuerda floja. Y esa niñata tiene la culpa. ¿No podía dejarse caer como hicieron las demás?, ¿no podía dejar drogarse por el perfume de Ran?, ¡No!, ¡enía que luchar y vencer a nuestra luchadora!

-Es justo que la eliminen, ha hecho trampas- se defendió Akane.- no me dejaré vencer, nunca lo he hecho.

-**¡NO ES JUSTO!, ¡NO ES JUSTO**!– dijo la mujer, tenía una pataleta, como si fuera un niña- lo justo era que tu cayeras, y nuestra luchadora ganara la final.

-No sería justo para las demás luchadoras- contestó Ranma.- ganar haciendo trampas noves noble.

**-¡Las demás luchadoras me importan un comino**!, - gritó Reiko Matsumoto cada vez más histérica e infantil, sólo le faltaba tirarse al suelo y llorar y patalear.-ese premio era nuestro, ¡**mío**! **Devuelve ese trofeo.**\- gritó esa niña grande.

-Me está cansando- dijo Ranma- mi amiga está cansada por culpa de la droga de su luchadora. Como le pase algo por esa droga iré por esa mujer, le caerá una demanda que se pasará su vida trabajando.

-No me amenaces niñato- contestó esa mujer- puedo arruinarte la vida. Mandarte mujeres para que tu novia se crea que la engañas. Rivales que te reten. Reyes que secuestren a tu amiga.

Ranma y Akane se rieron.

-Eso forma parte del día a día de nuestra vida cotidiana- dijo Ranma.

-No poda vencernos de esa forma- siguió Akane.-estamos acostumbrados a eso.

-Encontraré la forma de arruinaros la vida- dijo Reiko. Y se abalanzó sobre Akane- mala puta te destrozaré y no…

La mujer tenía un ataque de histeria, todos los planes que hicieron su canal se había ido a la porra. Nada más tocar a Akane, esta le dio una golpe, y atravesó el techo y cuando volvió a caer hizo un agujero en el suelo. Cuando salió miró a Akane con rabia.

Los dos chicos dejaron a la periodista sola, que juró venganza. Nadie dijo nada a los jóvenes ni fueron sancionados. Actuaron en defensa propia.

Con el fin de combate de Akane se acabaron por ese día los combates, el día siguiente seguirían con el grupo B y se jugarían las dos finales de los dos grupos y la gran final.

Los participantes salieron del pabellón y montaron en los autocares que los llevó al aislado hotel.

Los dos chicos, subieron a su habitación, se ducharon y bajaron a cenar.

Algunas de las participantes ya no estaban, las eliminadas se habían ido. No querían ver el resto de la competición, aunque la organización les pidió que se quedaran hasta el fin del evento.

-Se está más tranquilo- dijo el chico- había mucho jaleo con tantas locas.

-Si. No veas la gente con las que he luchado- dijo Akane, y los dos chicos se rieron. Y ese tal Tomoe.

-He visto salir a esa tal Ran por la puerta de atrás del hotel. Debe estar avergonzada. No me imaginé que fuera tan tramposa.

-¿Cómo supiste que hacía trampa?

\- Vi marearse a varias personas que pasaron por su lado. Y oír las quejas de una de las que perdieron con ella. Se sintió mareada al oler la colonia de esa tramposa y ese vestido de colorines, contribuía a marear más a sus victimas. Tampoco parecía saber de artes marciales, pero ganó a expertas, algo raro pasaba con ella. Todo junto contribuyó a pensar que esa mujer no peleaba con nobleza.

\- Y esa periodista, parecía furiosa.- dijo la chica- sus planes se vinieron abajo. – lo miró y negó- mandar a una negada, hacer trampas para llegar ala final, ¿Y todo para qué? Para que su programa de televisión tenga más audiencia.- bajó la cabeza- he estado a punto de ser eliminada con trampas.

La tristeza de ella era evidente, Ranma la miró a la cara y sonrió. No era momento de burlarse de ella.

-¿Ya has acabado de comer?- ella asintió- pues salgamos al jardín. -Miró a la puerta de entrada- y hagámoslo deprisa, acaba de entrar esa periodista y se quera cebar con nosotros.

Los dejaron sus bandejas en el carrito de la basura y salieron esquivando a esa mujer que no los vio.

Un rato después estaban en el jardín, paseando a la luz de la luna., se havien librado de la periodista, estaban tranquilos.

Todos los demás participantes estaban viendo un estúpido programa de televisión. Realmente era el programa de televisión donde trabajaba Reiko Matsumoto, ahora esta estaba entrevistando a los participantes en directo.

Los dos chicos contemplaron los jardines, y se maravillaran con ellos, eran fantásticos. A parte, ese hotel, alejado de las gran ciudad, en un enclave maravilloso, tranquilo, sin los ruidos de los coches, sin polución, ni contaminación luminosa, con lo que se veían bien las estrellas.

-¡Que bien se está aquí! – sin ruidos molesto, sin contaminación. Se oye los grillos-señaló a un punto y exclamó alegre- ¡ luciérnagas!

El chico la miró. Tenía dos opciones reírse de ella, o seguirle la corriente y eligió el camino de medio.

-Si, pero yo necesito algo de contaminación. Tanto aire sano me está matando- y se rió, Akane tuvo ganas de matarlo- venga Akane no te enfades, sólo bromeaba. Si tanto te gusta ver luciérnagas, y las estrellas podemos hacer viajes de entrenamientos cuando tengamos tiempo libre. – suspiro- pero tienes razón. Hay mucha tranquilidad, tanta que me acostumbraría. Quitando los locos con que nos hemos topado en este torneo. A mi también me gusta este sitio- la miró y la encontró preciosa- oyé Akane, sabes una cosa- alargó la mano y le acarició la cara- hoy… estás… precio…

Se calló, no pudo seguir.

-¿Hoy como estoy?-preguntó ella.

Fueron andando hasta un banco y se sentaron.

-Hoy… hoy… estás- no podía seguir, su timidez se lo impedía, pero ella si sabía lo que él quería decir.

-¿Preciosa?- preguntó ella. Se esperaba un insulto, que su prometido le dijera cualquier barbaridad, por eso se sorprendió cuando el joven colorado, juraría que le salía humo por las orejas, asintió.

\- Si, preci…precio… preciosa- dijo al fin, y suspiró. Al fin lo había dicho.

\- ¿Lo ves?, no has costado tanto

-Eso es lo que tú te piensas. A mi me ha costado mucho. Me ha llevado años.

Ella sonrió, el chico por fin estaba abriendo su corazón.

-Tú también lo estás- dijo ella.

-¿Preciosa? Te recuerdo que soy un hombre- dijo el chico riendo.

Ella lo miró, ese Ranma como destrozaba los buenos momentos. Pero sabía que él bromeaba

-No, Ranma, estás muy guapo.

Los dos se miraron, se sentían contentos, sus cabezas se acercaron, sus labios se atraían, como dos imanes de signo contario, cerraron los ojos…

Ryoga iba perdido, como siempre. Buscaba a Akane, la encontraría y la alejaría de Ranma. No comprendía como ella había accedido a ir con él a ese torneo. Sus pasos lo habían llevado al hotel donde alojaban los participantes del torneo, iba por al lado del jardín.

Había visto la entrevista que les hicieron. Estaba furioso, mataría a Ranma por dormir con ella.

Iba hablando en voz baja, se paró al lado de un seto. No sabía que detrás de ese seto había un banco, y sentado en él la chica que buscaba y el chico al que quería matar.

A lo lejos vio a una pareja internase en el bosque sabia a lo que iban, se imaginó que era Ranma llevando a rastras a Akane, y una vez en el bosque… ¡Él lo impediría!, y se lanzó en su búsqueda. Nunca supo que pasó a escasos metros de su querida Akane.

No volvería a pasar cerca de ellos, sus pasos, lo llevaron lejos de Akane. Pero lo meterían rn unnproblema

Ignorantes del peligro que habían pasado, los dos chicos estaban a puntos de besarse… y el riego automático se encendió mojándolos. Ranma se transformó en chica.

-¡Mierda! – gritó frustrado. Estaban malditos siempre había algo que se interponía en que se besaran.- No podía haberse encendido dentro de unas horas.

Akane estaba igual. No se habían besado. Ahora debían volver a la habitación y cambiarse, ya no podían pasear por el jardín, quedaba en tareas pendientes.

-Volvamos a la habitación- el enfado de la joven era evidente. Los habían vuelto a interrumpir.

Unos minutos después Ranma salía del baño, iba con su habitual pijama de dos piezas. Akane se había duchado antes que él. El joven tenía planes, seguiría donde lo había dejado en el parque, la besaría. Y la encontró dormida en la cama. Bufó, algún dios burlón se reía de ellos, evitando sus besos, debió ser ese dios quien les mandaba a esos locos que se cruzaban con ellos.

Miró la chica, roncaba ligeramente. Ranma sonrió, debía estar agotada, para ella fue un día agotador. Sonrió la tapó y se acostó. Y la miró.

-Me pone nervioso, tenerte a mi lado. No dormiré en toda la noche., tu presencia me evitará dormir- cerró los ojos, veinte segundos después estaba roncando. Los dos jóvenes dormían profundamente en la misma cama. Dormían como nunca lo habían hecho, mientras lo hacían se abrazaron y no se separaron en toda la noche. Dormían tranquilos y sin malos sueños, parque dormían juntos.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas del autor**

:

Hola.

Como en el caso de "Días de lluvia" he tardado mucho en actualizar, y como en ese caso pondré la misma excusa, ha sido un caso de vagancia. A parte estoy traduciendo mis fics y subiéndolos en mi otra cuenta, realmente lo hace mi querido traductor google, y yo hago retoques, y correcciones.

Este capítulo debía abarcar todo el torneo femenino, pero se ha alargado mucho y he tenido que cortarlo.

Ryoga: Ha estado cerca de verlos, en el próximo capítulo se dirá a quien persiguió y acosó.

Tanoka: no creo que ese apellido exista en japonés, pero si existe en catalán, pero como apelativo o insulto, ( tanoca= Corto de entendimiento. Que no tiene malicia, que todo lo encuentra bien y se deja llevar dócilmente por los demás). Y quiero poner en el carácter de Ran que sea un poco simple y manipulable, que no quiere decir que sea mala luchadora.

Agradecimientos:

A Btaisho: Si una loca, la tía de Kodachi. Con un caracter parecido a su sobrina. El pobre Soun lo que llegó a sufrir

Benani0125: Akane demostrarà quien es. Los falsos Mousse y Shampoo buscan algo y se verá antes del fin del torneo.

A Hola: Tofu y Kasumi. No sé si haré algo con ellos en este fic. Ya los he metido en alguna historia, y los meteré en otras, pero en esta no lo sé. Como dice Yoda, el futuro en movimiento está. No sé los capítulos que tendrá esta historia. El torneo ya se alargado unos capítulos, y aún no ha participado Ranma, y después del torneo seguirá la marcha, pero será más largo de lo que pensaba. " Ranma y Akane a la fuga" fue el primer fic que escribí. Sé que tiene fallos, antes había escrito unas paginas sobre un universo propio, que perdí la mayor parte cuando se me estropeó el disco duro portatil.

A todos los que han leído y comentado este fic, muchas gracías.

Akane se enfureció, si esa quería bronca la iba a tener. Pero Ranma la miró y negó con la cabeza, no debía pelearse con nadie o sería descalificada. Akane se calmó y bajó la cabeza.

Esa mujer miró a Ranma y sonrió.

-Así que ahora te dejas controlar por este idiota- dijo la mujer. Miró a Ranma de arriba abajo- un chico inferior, guapo… pero sólo tiene eso. Si lo has elegido como prometido tuyo hundirá ese dojo. No tiene futuro en las artes marciales. - y se rió con una risa que, un enfurecido Ranma, ya había oído, pero no recordaba donde.

\- ¡Dejarnos en paz! - exigió Akane, estás acosando a dos menores. Te puedo denunciar. Si sigues molestando te echaran fuera. No sé qué haces aquí.

La mujer rió, y se mostró orgullosa.

-Mi hija… y la de tu padre- Akane se enfureció a oír eso, y Ranma se quedó blanco, ¡no era posible! La mujer prosiguió con maldad. - mi hija y la de Soun participará en el torneo y ganará… y utilizaremos eso para reclamar lo que es nuestro… ¡A SOUN TENDO!

\- ¡Mi padre nunca fue tuyo! ¡Siempre estuvo enamorado de mi madre! Desde niños. Tú quisiste interponerte entre los dos y fracasaste…- dijo Akane.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Basta ¡- gritó Ranma- no le sigas el juego. Eres más inteligente que ella. Su hija participará en el torneo, con suerte se cruzará contigo y allí le contestarás… derrotando a su hija.

\- ¡NO HABLABA CONTIGO! – gritó la mujer- ¡No te metas en esto! - se cayó, Ranma la miraba con ojos fríos y amenazantes.

\- Yo tampoco hablaba contigo… es más, ¿Como voy a hablar contigo si no sé quién eres? Es de personas educadas presentarse antes de hablar de tonterías.

La mujer miró a ese insolente, acabaría con él.

Akane miró a su prometido, estaba extraño. No era de los que se quedaba callados cuando lo provocaran, algo en él había cambiado. Y ese instante se dio cuenta, si había estallado, pero lo hizo de esta forma, sin perder la calma… casi como hacía con ella cuando podría provocaba.

-Mi nombre es… es… Keiko Tanoka. No olvides ese apellido. Porque mi hija Yuri vencerá a tu amiga y…

\- ¿Esa chica vencer a Akane? ¡Ni en sueños?- dijo Ranma ironico- Pero ¿Has mirado a tu hija? No tiene nada que hacer contra Akane. - el tono de Ranma era inusualmente tranquilo, pero Akane sabía que el chico estaba realmente furioso, externadamente furioso.

-Mira imbécil, mi hija ganarás a Akane, y cuando lo haga… será tu prometida.

-Otra loca más detrás mía, no hay trato. A tu hija no le conviene perseguirme. Mira, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, Tengo una prometida, Akane., y no quiero cambiarla por nadie. Lárguese y déjenos en paz. Váyase a freír espárragos.

La mujer se indignó, iba a contestar cuando.

¿Cómo se fríen los espárragos? – Yuri, la hija de esa mujer se adelantó, libreta en manos y un bolígrafo para escribir- ¿Me puedes dar la receta esa de freír espárragos? Seguro que a nuestra cocinera le gusta.

Keiko miró a su hija, la acababa de poner en ridículo, esa chica cada vez que hablaba era para dejarla en ridículo. Y eso que le decía que se callara.

\- ¡Vámonos! -ordenó a su hija.

-Mami, no me ha dado la receta… porfi… deja que…

Y Keiko se llevó a su hija de allí, siempre la avergonzaba.

Y los dos chicos se quedaron de nuevo solos.

Ranma miró a su prometida, suspiró y…

-Akane, ¿Quién es esa loca? - Akane bajó la cabeza con tristeza, estuvo un rato en silencio y…

-Mis padres se conocieron de niños, eran vecinos, sus familias eran amigos desde hace muchas generaciones. Y como tú y yo fueron prometidos. Desde niños siempre fueron juntos, jugaron juntos, iban a pescar juntos- Akane sonrió- y se constipaban a la vez. Fueron creciendo y se enamoraron… y mi padre tuvo dos problemas. Uno, fue obligado a entrenar con Happosai. El otro esa chica, Keiko conoció a mi padre, era una chica de ciudad, y fue al pueblo de su abuela, y conoció a mi padre y se obsesionó con él.

-Como Kodachi conmigo- dijo Ranma riendo.

Akane lo miró seria.

-Keiko Tanoka es la hermana del director Kuno.

Ranma se quedó blanco, comprendió por lo que debió pasar el padre de Akane, si Keiko estaba tan loca como Kodachi...

-Durante todo el noviazgo de mis padres, se interpuso e intento separarlos, no lo consiguió. Intentó destrozar la boda de mis padres y después de la boda. Su padre la obligó a casarse, pero ella siguió persiguiendo a mi padre. Se quedó embarazada y dijo que era hija de mi padre.

\- Pero…

\- Imposible, esa mujer vivía en el extranjero. Al morir mi madre se presentó durante el velatorio para a recodarle a mi padre que se debía casar con ella, y ese día no fue el último.

\- No te preocupes. La venceremos, es una Kuno, no debe ser muy inteligente.

Akane lo miró.

-Pero…

-Se reanudan los combates, se ruega a los participantes vuelvan al tatami. - dijo una voz por el altavoz.

Los dos chicos se miraron y volvieron al tatami.

Estaban mirando los combates, cuando se les acercó de nuevo esa impertinente periodista. La ignoraron, no contestarían a sus preguntas.

-Por lo visto han tenido incidente con la señora Tanoka- esa pregunta fue ignorada por los dos jóvenes. La periodista frunció el ceño, si esos dos niñatos se lo querían poner difícil no la conocían. Se puso delante de ellos, impidiéndoles ver los combates- Según parece la madre de esta "señorita" le robó el novio a la señora Tanaka, entonces señorita Kuno, ¿Tiene algo que decir?

-Si, esperemos que la hija de la señora Tanaka no tenga la misma facultad de volar que su primo- dijo Akane. Y empezó a mirar a todas partes, hasta que vio lo que buscaba- ¡Oiga!, ¡Usted, puede ayudarnos!

Se acercó a ellos un guardia de seguridad.

\- ¿Qué quiere? - preguntó el hombre.

-Esta señorita nos. está molestando- dijo la joven- Nos hace preguntas impertinentes. Somos menores, y podemos denunciarla.

-No puedo hacer nada- dijo el guardia de seguridad. Están haciendo su trabajo.

Ranma miró al guardia enfurecido-

-Nos impide deliberamente ver los combates. Eso no forma parte de su trabajo- el guardia se asombró, el chico tenía razón, pero si intervenía en eso perdería el trabajo. Y así se lo dijo a los dos jóvenes.

-Entonces la apartaremos nosotros- dijo Akane con maldad- en Nerima somos famosos por como apartamos a nuestros rivales de nuestro camino.

-Si hace eso serán descalificados- dijo el guardia de seguridad – no pueden hacer nada.

Ranma miró una madera, casi en forma de viga que atravesaba el pabellón estaba a metros del techo, se podían sentar en ella.

-Mira Akane. No podemos sentar allá arriba. No están más alto que el tejado de casa.

-Si, de un salto podemos subir y sentarnos en ellas. Veríamos bien los combates y nadie nos molestaría.

-No pueden hacerlo. Por una parte, porque es imposible, y por otra porque debe, está prohibido. – dijo el guardia de seguridad.

-No está prohibido, pero ese imposible- dijo la periodista- es imposible.

-De aquí al final del torneo comprobará algo-dijo Akane.

-Que para nosotros- dijo Ranma cogiendo a Akane en brazos no hay imposible.

Y de un salto llegó a la viga y los dos se sentaron en ella.

Todos en el pabellón los miraron asombrados, otros luchadores, el combate en el tatami paró, los árbitros, los organizadores, y los espectadores. Ahora era seguro esos dos chicos no eran unos novatos, ni unos debiluchos. Esos chicos eran especiales y serían los rivales a batir.

El combate se reanudo y los dos jóvenes analizaron a las dos combatientes.

-Mira la del kimono rojo, - dijo Ranma – es buena, pero deja el lado derecho desprotegido, y parece que tiene una ligera cojera en el pie derecho.

-Ha tenido una lesión y no se ha recuperado del todo, y lo pagará. No ha querido dejar más tiempo para reponerse.

-Si, la del kimono blanco, también es buena… pero no puede compararse contigo. Haría un buen trabajo, pero se deja llevar por sus impulsos.

-Está tan segura que ganará que tiene muchos fallos, va a perder.

Y así fue la chica perdió un instante después.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a la hija de Keiko.

-Ahora le toca el turno a tu supuesta hermana- dijo Ranma- No sé, pero creo que tiene mejor nivel de las que hemos visto hasta hora.

Yuri subió al tatami y miró a su rival. Sonrió con desprecio esa pusilánime no le durará nada.

Y empezó el combate. La rival atacaba y Yuri esquivaba los ataques con facilidad. Esa chica era buena.

-Esa chica no ganará a la gran Yuri Tanoka- oyeron decir a decir a la periodista- a faltar de una de las hermanas Kenzo, y la reina Miki nos queda la señorita Tanoka, para que tener una finalista de nivel- y miró con maldad a Akane, la despreciaba.

-No hagas caso a esa bruja- dijo Ranma- aquí no hay ñadi y que se pueda igualar contigo.

Siguieron mirando el combate de Yuri.

Yuri era buena, muy buena. No tenía fallos. No cometía errores. Su rival no podía con ella. Yuri estaba jugando con esa chica, como un gato con un ratón. Se divertía a costa de ella, y eso enfureció a su rival, que furiosa atacó. Yuri se apartó, la otra chica dio un traspié al no dar en el blanco y quedó desprotegida, y Yuri le dio un golpe y la chica cayó al suelo vencida.

Yuri pasaba a la final del grupo A, sólo quedaba decidir quién era la otra finalista de ese grupo.

-Te toca a ti, gana y vez a la final de tu grupo, y te tocará luchar en la final femenina- dijo Ranma- Gana todo, y después me tocará a mí. Venceremos a quien se nos ponga delante. ¡Nadie nos vencerá! No dejaremos que nadie nos manipule, ni esa periodista. Ni esos seis imbéciles que hay en Nerima, ni ningún loco que aparezca. Ni tu padre, ni el mío. Venceremos a todos para seguir nuestro camino.

Ella lo miró asombrada y emocionada. Ese chico que no era bueno con las palabras había encontrado las palabras necesarias para motivarla.

\- ¡Si!, ¡venceremos! - dijo la chica con convicción.

Y bajaron al suelo y se dirigieron al tatami.

En el camino hacía el tatami se cruzaron con Yuri Tanoka.

-Te venceré y entonces…- dijo esa chica, la pareja la ignoró- ¡oye que te estoy hablando!

Se cruzaron con la periodista, a la que ignoraron.

Akane subió al tatami y esperó a su rival, que tardo en subir, y como era normal en ese torneo esa rival no era normal. Al verla Akane suspiró y pensó.

-Ya me ha tocado otra loca- dijo en bajo la chica.

La mujer debía tener unos siete años más que Akane, llevaba una túnica de color azul, larga hasta los pies. Llena de dibujos y símbolos extraños. El pelo de diversos colores. Debía creerse una pitonisa, en una mano llevaba una bola de adivinación. Un ojo pintado en la frente y otros sobre los parparos, que los llevaba cerrados. Y como es habitual, se tropezó al subir.

-Vaya adivina, no adivinar en su futuro que se iba a tropezar- dijo Ranma.

La adivina se giró y se encaró hacía el.

-Si lo vi, pero lo debía hacer para que tú hablases.- contesto la mujer. – debías hablar, para que yo adivinarse tu futuro- se concentró- tendrás problemas con las mujeres. Con una gata, con una espátula y con una aparato de gimnasia. Con esa mujeres tendrás problemas.

\- No dices nada nuevo, con esas ya tengo problemas.

-Y aparte con dos que van contigo siempre, las dos han venido a este torneo contigo. Una de pelo corto y la otras una pelirroja.

-Tampoco dices nada nuevo Ran.- dijo Akane.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo la chica asustada.-¿ eres adivina?

-No, lo llevas escrito en tu túnica- contestó Akane.

-¡Ah! Es verdad- contestó la mujer- Da igual te venceré. Adivinaré tus ataques antes de darlos y te contraatacaré. Y te venceré, como he hecho con todas.

Akane atacó y la adivina la esquivó, volvió a atacar y volvió a ser esquivada. Eso duró un momento. Akane se puso nerviosa, algo iba mal. No podía fallar tanto.

-Ves como no vencerás- dijo la adivina..

Ranma miraba la pelea, iba mal, rematadamente mal. Akane no lograba dar un golpe a su contraria. Y cada vez parecía más agotada. No era normal. Encima era acosado por esa periodista que le impedía ver el combate. De golpe se dio cuenta de todo.

Akane se estaba mareando, tenía la sensación de ver doble. Como si estuviese borracha. Se le nublaba la vista.

-¡Akane! ¡Cierra los ojos y mantén la respiración! Entre los colores de su túnica, y su colonia, te están mareando.

Akane, se quedó sorprendida. Eso podía ser, esa mujer la estaba drogando. Hizo caso a su prometido.

-Si cierras los ojos no podrás verme.

-Pero si oírte, haces ruidos al andar. Y llevas cascabeles en el pelo. Se te oye bien- contestó Akane- y de un golpe la mandó volando fuera del tatami.

Ranma era acosado por esa periodista. De repente se movió a un lado, Reiko Matsumoto, esa loca periodista, amoral y pretensiosa, se quedó callada, se giró para atrás y vio llegar un bulto, cuando estuvo cerca vio que era la pitonisa que venía volando y delante de su cámara chocaron las dos y Ran se llevó a esa periodista volando, hasta que chocaron con una columna y cayeron las dos al suelo desmayadas.

Akane fue declarada ganadora, su rival fue descalificada, por jugar sucio. ¡Akane pasó a la final de su grupo!.

Akane bajó del tatami. Fue revisada por varios médicos, los efectos de esa droga se pasarían en unos minutos. Al no darse cuenta la organización de las trampas de esa chica, dejaron la final de ese grupo para el día siguiente, ya que Akane no estaba en condiciones de pelear.

Akane se reencontró con Ranma.

-Bueno, he ganado- dijo Akane con pesar.

-Pero sigue pareciéndote a poco, no estás contenta con el papel que estás haciendo- contestó el chico- es normal, estas luchadoras son mediocres. Estás tan habituada a enfrentarte a Shampoo, o Ukyo, incluso a Kuno. Que luchar contra ella te parece a poco.

-No lo digas así que me subirá el ego.- dijo la chica riendo.

-Pues que te suba, puede que en un futuro pertenezca a mi familia…ya es hora que aprendas a ser una Saotome.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?- preguntó sonrojada la chica.- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

El chico en ese instante fue cociente de lo que dijo.

-Yo… yp quería decir… que- contestó el joven, casi sin poder hablar.

-¿Qué pensáis que habéis hecho?- gritó la periodista acercándose a ellos.

-Pues no sé- contestó el joven.-¿Ganar?

-Han descalificado a Ran por tramposa. Era la luchadora patrocinaba por nuestro canal de televisión. No sabéis que habéis hecho. Nos habéis hecho quedar como unos tramposos, nos han llamado clientes para decirnos que nos abandonan. Han estado a punto de expulsarnos de torneo.

-Vuestra luchadora ha hecho trampas, es normal que la descalifiquen- dijo Akane.

-Nos habéis hecho perder millones- dijo a mujer- no lo pagaréis. Nos devolveréis hasta el ultimo yen-amenazó la mujer.

-No nos amenace- dijo Akane- si yo hubiera perdido contra su luchadora y hubiera sabido que me ha hecho trampas, la denunciaría. Cosa que harán las que han perdido injustamente contra ella.

-Y como su canal de televisión o programa estén implicados, no sólo perderán esos millones, si no…- insinuó Ranma.

La periodista miró a los dos chicos asustada. Lo que habían dicho esos chicos se había transmitido en directo. Se avecinaba días pésimos para su canal… y para ella.

-Mis jefes, me acaban de dar un mensaje por el auricular. Quieren que los entrevistemos, ¡si o si!- dijo la mujer.

\- No vamos a concederle una entrevista- dijo Ranma.

-Si lo haréis o seréis demandados por causarles perdidas a nuestro canal.

-La culpa no es nuestra, Akane le ganó con justicia a su luchadora. Ella fue la hizo trampas, por eso fue descalificada. No tenemos la culpa de eso.

-¡Si la tienen! – dijo Reiko Matsumoto, la presentadora, estaba furiosa y se dirigió a los dos jóvenes con ganas de matarlos- hemos perdido muchos anunciantes. Nuestro programa esta en la cuerda floja. Y esa niñata tiene la culpa. ¿No podía dejarse caer como hicieron las demás?, ¿no podía dejar drogarse por el perfume de Ran?, ¡No!, ¡enía que luchar y vencer a nuestra luchadora!

-Es justo que la eliminen, ha hecho trampas- se defendió Akane.- no me dejaré vencer, nunca lo he hecho.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!, ¡NO ES JUSTO!– dijo la mujer, tenía una pataleta, como si fuera un niña- lo justo era que tu cayeras, y nuestra luchadora ganara la final.

-No sería justo para las demás luchadoras- contestó Ranma.- ganar haciendo trampas.

-¡Las demás luchadoras me importan un comino!- contestó Reiko Matsumoto cada vez más histérica e infantil, sólo le faltaba tirarse al suelo y llorar y patalear.-ese premio era nuestro, ¡mío! Devuelve ese trofeo.- gritó esa niña grande.

-Me está cansando- dijo Ranma- mi amiga está cansada por culpa de la droga de su luchadora. Como le pase algo por esa droga iré por esa mujer, le caerá una demanda que se pasará su vida trabajando.

-No me amenaces niñato- contestó esa mujer- puedo arruinarte la vida. Mandarte mujeres para que tu novia se crea que la engañas. Rivales que te reten. Reyes que secuestren a tu amiga.

Ranma y Akane se rieron.

-Eso forma parte del día a día de nuestra vida cotidiana- dijo Ranma.

-No poda vencernos de esa forma- siguió Akane.-estamos acostumbrados a eso.

-Encontraré la forma de arruinaros la vida- dijo Reiko. Y se abalanzó sobre Akane- mala puta te destrozaré y no…

La mujer tenía un ataque de histeria, todos los planes que hicieron su canal se había ido a la porra. Nada más tocar a Akane, esta le dio una golpe, y atravesó el techo y cuando volvió a caer hizo un agujero en el suelo. Cuando salió miró a Akane con rabia.

Los dos chicos dejaron a la periodista sola, que juró venganza. Nadie dijo nada a los jóvenes ni fueron sancionados. Actuaron en defensa propia.

Con el fin de combate de Akane se acabaron por ese día los combates, el día siguiente seguirían con el grupo B y se jugarían las dos finales de los dos grupos y la gran final.

Los participantes salieron del pabellón y montaron en los autocares que los llevó al aislado hotel.

Los dos chicos, subieron a su habitación, se ducharon y bajaron a cenar.

Algunas de las participantes ya no estaban, las eliminadas se habían ido. No querían ver el resto de la competición, aunque la organización les pidió que se quedaran hasta el fin del evento.

-Se está más tranquilo- dijo el chico- había mucho jaleo con tantas locas.

-Si. No veas la gente con las que he luchado- dijo Akane, y los dos chicos se rieron.

-He visto salir a esa tal Ran por la puerta de atrás del hotel. Debe estar avergonzada. No me imaginé que fuera tan tramposa.

-¿Cómo supiste que hacía trampa?

\- Vi marearse a varias personas que pasaron por su lado. Y oír las quejas de una de las que perdieron con ella. Se sintió mareada al oler la colonia de esa tramposa y ese vestido de colorines, contribuía a marear más a sus victimas. Tampoco parecía saber de artes marciales, pero ganó a expertas, algo raro pasaba con ella. Todo junto contribuyó a pensar que esa mujer no peleaba con nobleza.

\- Y esa periodista, parecía furiosa.- dijo la chica- sus planes se vinieron abajo. – lo miró y negó- mandar a una negada, hacer trampas para llegar ala final, ¿Y todo para qué? Para que su programa de televisión tenga más audiencia.- bajó la cabeza- he estado a punto de ser eliminada con trampas.

La tristeza de ella era evidente, Ranma la miró a la cara y sonrió. No era momento de burlarse de ella.

-¿Ya has acabado de comer?- ella asintió- pues salgamos al jardín. -Miró a la puerta de entrada- y hagámoslo deprisa, acaba de entrar esa periodista y se quera cebar con nosotros.

Los dejaron sis bandejas en el carrito de la basura y salieron esquivando a esa mujer que no los vio.

Un rato después estaban en el jardín, paseando a la luz de la luna., se havien librado de la periodista, estaban tranquilos.

Todos los demás participantes estaban viendo un estúpido programa de televisión. Realmente era el programa de televisión donde trabajaba Reiko Matsumoto, ahora esta estaba entrevistando a los participantes en directo.

Los dos chicos contemplaron los jardines, y se maravillaran con ellos, eran fantásticos. A parte, ese hotel, alejado de las gran ciudad, en un enclave maravilloso, tranquilo, sin los ruidos de los coches, sin polución, ni contaminación luminosa, con lo que se veían bien las estrellas.

-¡Que bien se está aquí! – sin ruidos molesto, sin contaminación. Se oye los grillos-señaló a un punto y exclamó alegre- ¡ luciérnagas!

El chico la miró. Tenía dos opciones reírse de ella, o seguirle la corriente y eligió el camino de medio.

-Si, pero to necesito algo de contaminación. Tanto aire sano me está matando- y se rió, Akane tuvo ganas de matarlo- venga Akane no te enfades, sólo bromeaba. Si tanto te gusta ver luciérnagas, y las estrellas podemos hacer viajes de entrenamientos cuando tengamos tiempo libre. – suspiro- pero tienes razón. Hay micha tranquilidad, tanta que me acostumbraría. Quitando los locos con que no hemos topado en este torneo. A mi también me gusta este sitio- la miró y la encontró preciosa- oyé Akane, sabes una cosa- alargó la mano y le acarició la cara- hoy… estás… precio…

Se calló, no pudo seguir.

-¿Hoy como estoy?-preguntó ella.

Fueron andando hasta un banco y se sentaron.

-Hoy… hoy… estás- no podía seguir, su timidez se lo impedía, pero ella si sabía lo que él quería decir.

-¿Preciosa?- preguntó ella. Se esperaba un insulto, que su prometido le dijera cualquier barbaridad, por eso se sorprendió cuando el joven colorado, jutaría que le salía humo por las orejas, asintió.

\- Si, preci…precio… preciosa- dijo al fin, y suspiró. Al fin lo había dicho.

\- ¿Lo ves?, no has costado tanto

-Eso es lo que tú te piensas. A mi me ha costado mucho. Me ha llevado años.

Ella sonrió, el chico por fin estaba abriendo su corazón.

-Tú también lo estás- dijo ella.

-¿Preciosa? Te recuerdo que soy un hombre- dijo el chico.

Ella lo miró, ese Ranma como destrozaba los buenos momentos. Pero sabía que él bromeaba

-No Ranma, estás muy guapo.

Los dos se miraron, se sentían contentos, sus cabezas se acercaron, sus labios se atraían, como dos imanes de signo contario, cerraron los ojos…

Ryoga iba perdido, como siempre. Buscaba a Akane, la encontraría y la alejaría de Ranma. No comprendía como ella había accedido a ir con él a ese torneo. Sus pasos lo habían llevado al hotel donde estaban los participantes del torneo, iba por al lado del jardín.

Había visto la entrevista que le hicieron. Estaba furioso. Mataría a Ranma por dormir con ella.

Iba hablando en voz baja, se paró al lado de un cesto. No sabía que detrás de ese cesto había un banco, y sentado en él la chica que buscaba y el chico que quería matar.

A lo lejos vio a una pareja internase en el bosque sabia a lo que iban, se imaginó que era Ranma llevando a rastras a Akane, y una vez en el bosque… ¡Él lo impediría!, y se lanzó fue a buscarlos. Nunca supo que pasó a escasos metros de su querida Akane.

No volvería a pasar cerca de ellos, sus pasos, lo llevaron lejos de Akane.

Ignorantes del peligro que habían pasado, los dos chicos estaban a puntos de besarse… y el riego automático se encendió mojándolos. Ranma se transformó en chica.

-¡Mierda! – gritó frustrado. Estaban malditos siempre había algo que se interponía en que se besaran.

Akane estaba igual. No se habían besado. Ahora debían volver a la habitación y cambiarse, ya no podían pasear por el jardín, quedaba en tareas pendientes.

-Volvamos a la habitación- el enfado de la joven era evidente.

Unos minutos después Ranma salía de la ducha, Akane se había duchado antes que él. Seguiría donde lo había dejado en el parque, la besaría. Y la encontró dormida en la cama. Bufó, algún dios burlón se reía de ellos, evitando sus besos, debió ser ese dios quien les mandaba a esos locos que se cruzaban con ellos.

Miró la chica, roncaba ligeramente. Ranma sonrió, debía estar agotada. Sonrió la tapó y se acostó. Y la miró.

-Me pone nervioso, tenerte a mi lado. No dormiré en toda la noche.- cerró los ojos, veinte segundos después estaba roncando. Los dos jóvenes dormían profundamente en la misma cama. Dormían como nunca lo habían hecho dormían tranquilos y sin malos sueños, parque dormían juntos.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Hola.

Como en el caso de "Días de lluvia" he tardado mucho en actualizar, y como en ese caso pondré la misma excusa, ha sido un caso de vagancia. A parte estoy traduciendo mis fics y subiéndolos en mi otra cuenta, realmente lo hace mi querido traductor google, y yo hago retoques, y correcciones.

Este capítulo debía abarcar todo el torneo femenino, pero se ha alargado mucho y he tenido que cortarlo.

Ryoga: Ha estado cerca de verlos, en el próximo capítulo se dirá a quien acosará.

Tanoka: no creo que ese apellido exista en japonés, pero si existe en catalán, pero como apelativo o insulto, ( tanoca= Corto de entendimiento. Que no tiene malicia, que todo lo encuentra bien y se deja llevar dócilmente por los demás). Y quiero poner en el carácter de Ran que sea un poco simple y manipulable, que no quiere decir que sea mala luchadora.

Agradecimientos:

A Btaisho: Si una loca, la tía de Kodachi. Con un caracter parecido a su sobrina. El pobre Soun lo que llegó a sufrir

Benani0125: Akane desmotrará quoen es. Los falsoa Mousse y Shampoo buscan algo y se verá antes del fin del torneo.

A Hola: Tofu y Kasumi. No sé si haré algo con ellos. Ya los he metido en alguna historia, y lo meteré en otras, pero en está no lo sé. Como dice Yoda, el futuro esta en movimiento. No sé los capítulos, el torneo ya se alargado unos capítulo, y aún no ha oarticipado Ranma, y después del torneo seguirá la marcha, pero será más largo de lo que pensaba. " Ranma y Akane a la fuga" fue el primer fic que escribí. Sé que tiene fallos, antes había escrito unas paginas sobre un universo propio, que perdí la mayor parte cuando se me estropeó el disco duro portatil.

A todos los que han leído y comentado este fic, muchas gracías.


End file.
